Familiar Love
by MagzDD
Summary: A girl Stanton rescues claims that he once loved her more than anyone. He THINKS she's right, but he still loves Serena. Don't be fooled! I think it could be better, but people like it! So oh well. COMPLETE.
1. Faithful student

This is my first fan-fic. But I've had inspiration for this story ever since I read #5. Rest assured that this is gonna be hard to update, only because school's starting up. So between studying, drama, and finding time for myself, I may end up having to burn the midnight oil to finish it. I do not own any character's from L.E. The one that's mine so far, are the little girl. It may seem long but it's worth the while! Please enjoy. And if you notice any personality problems, identify it and let me know.  
  
Prologue: A.D. 1239  
  
The little boy stretched his small arms, and opened his eyes. The other beds were empty. He tossed the sheet to the floor and threw open the balcony windows. He fell face first on the floor, and looked up at the little girl on the railing. She was smaller, but he wasn't worried. They awaited the quickly approaching sunrise. She smiled at him with amused admiration through a barely toothed mouth. He grinned back and took her hand. An open gesture of love. The sun peeked over the horizon, and they basked in the golden glow. He sat with her and looked down at her adorable face. Her wide eyes shined. "I wuv you."  
  
A/N: How's that for a teaser?  
  
Chapter one  
  
Stanton sat on the bench and took off his shoes. It was after 4:30 a.m. but this was one of the few times that the beach wasn't crowded. He stepped onto the cold sand and proceeded to walk. He wasn't sad or angry. He just had a strange sense that he should be there. As he drew closer to the water, the full moon came into view. He felt an instant despair. He had that feeling every time the full moon was in view. And elation when it was the dark of the moon. He felt that way because he was Follower. Not just any follower, but the Prince of the Night. (All right I'm just going to assume that you already know all that stuff, so is it okay if I don't explain it?) Something in the water caught his eye. His eyes were a phosphorescent yellow.  
  
Usually they were a glowing blue. Many girls found that one of his appealing qualities. Lately though, that mattered only to one girl. A loving smile formed on his face as he thought of her. Serena. (Who doesn't no about those two huh?) What amazed him more than anything was that Serena loved him. She never said so, but she didn't have to. He knew in many ways. Their love wasn't forbidden to them anymore, but that didn't stop her friends from disapproving of their relationship. However, the one that disapproved much more than the others had forgotten about her dislike and she didn't mind anymore. (Jimena's choice. However I'm ignoring the fact that Maggie needs a successor so she's still gonna be in here too.)  
  
He looked up at the sky. It was a lighter blue now. He checked his new digital watch. It read 5:15. He shook his head, amazed at how easily he could get lost in his own thoughts. That happens to everybody once in a while Stanton, a female voice said. His eyes narrowed but he didn't turn. Instead, he reviewed the options in his head. Serena was asleep, Cassandra wasn't even a follower anymore, and not seductive enough to be Yvonne. "You're so suspicious!" The voice laughed. He turned. Kelly smiled, and shook her head.   
  
She was one of his few pupils that hadn't changed her ways since the goddesses took him back. She didn't even change when Lambert and the infidi sent out to destroy him and Serena. "I was angry, but I'm not about to betray my teacher." She shrugged. "Been rough." She crossed her arms and for the first time, he noticed that she was holding her shoes. And her green tank top revealed a single red flame tattoo on her arm. Underneath the fire it said, "COLD" Her green tank top came with a magenta skirt, and a silver sparkling belt. Her flip-flops were a bright pink. "You think the pink's too much?" She inquired. "No, it makes you blend in."   
  
She smiled triumphantly and came over to him, and handed his shoes to him. He took them and tapped her tattoo with one finger. "My goal for life. Eternal anyway. However it won't be that way forever so it's only two temporary ones put together." He nodded and bent down to put on his shoes. "Aren't you even gonna say 'What's up Kelly?'" He eyed her as he switched to the second shoe. "What would the point be?" He bent his head again to fix the laces. Kelly fingered his hair. "Careful Stanton. It'll be pretty hard to find one of them as faithful as I am."   
  
He put a hand on his knee and looked up. "You make it seem like I'm a Mormon." She laughed as he stood. "You? Never. You're too devoted to be one. You're too devoted to be a Follower." He raised an eyebrow at her smile. "What do you want with me Kelly?" She stepped back and held up her palms. "Would you chill out! I'm not set out to destroy you, or flirt with you. I was just walking along when I felt your energy. You seemed kind of lost." She tilted her head in concern. He shook his head. "Only in my thoughts." She smiled. "Lost. One way or another."   
  
Just then he realized the sun was rising. He turned and looked at it. He squinted at the light. "When I was still in High school, I used to get up extra early and sneak out my window to see the sun. Oddly enough, no matter how long I stayed, I was always ready for my day." He looked back at her. There was something familiar about the scenario that she just described. "I better go. I can catch a beach view anytime. I'll see you later." He nodded his farewell and watched her run away. The view was always pretty in the park. On impulse, he dissolved into shadow and flew away to the park.  
  
There's more to come! Just sit tight! For now, kill the time by giving me an r/r. PLEASE? 


	2. More young recruits

Chapter 2  
  
As noon approached, Stanton stopped walking on the grass, and went to the brick path. He felt someone shove his arm, forcing him from his pensive state. A pair of boys rushed past him, one of them was quite larger than the other one. And it was him that said, "Sorry mister! Hey Jimmy? Come and get em!" He held up a pair of battered old glasses over his head. Jimmy tried to grab them, but he was far too short.  
  
A strange and sudden impulse overcame Stanton, and so he darted into the older boys head, and brought him back into Stantons mind, showing him all the nightmares that he had when he was a boy. The images were so horrific that the child stood completely still, paralyzed with fear. Jimmy raised his confused eyes to the bullies. "Eric? Eric? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of Eric's face. He turned around, his eyes reflecting with realization.   
  
Stanton grinned and sauntered over to them. He snatched the glasses away from Eric, and handed them to Jimmy. He tentatively took them, and his voice trembled, "W-W-What did you do?" Stanton stared at him. He couldn't be any older than six. Utter fright swelled in his face. Stanton remembered when he was a frightened six year old. And how he was taken away from his home for a life of darkness. He shouldn't be the only one who was forced away from everything at such a young age!  
  
His dark side began to brew. He bent down and spoke to Jimmy in a soft whisper into his head. I only showed him the same evil that you're about to see. Large eyes widened, and he ran off, screaming. Stanton almost went after him, but a small cry made him turn. Eric's face was white, and a single tear was creeping out of his traumatized eye. Stanton released him from the memories. Eric shuddered, causing the tear to come loose. As soon as he saw it, he wiped it away. He was still frightened, but he wasn't about to show it.   
  
Evil desire swirled into Stanton. He cupped the small chin with one hand. He reached into his mind and found memories of sneaking out of his sisters room, his arms full of a cookie stash. He found studying hard for tests at a private academy, and working hard for a weekly allowance. His kind of prime target. He searched deeper into his mind, and found his greatest desire. A group of children were leading him around a playground at a public school.   
  
He sent in the promises of the Atrox, the many lies that could twist someone to the dark. Eric's face was still once again, but this time, he was so spellbound by what he thought he could have, that the any remaining fear disappeared. He brought Eric's soul down to the face of the Atrox. Just as he was about to turn him to the dark, a loud female voice interrupted him.   
  
"Eric! I told not to let go of my hand! Uh...Thank you so much for finding him young man."She grabbed Eric's hand and dragged the confused boy behind her as if she sensed Stantons evil. Stanton took away all memories of him, and replaced them with Jimmy getting his glasses back when Eric got distracted by a scream.   
  
Utterly dissatisfied with the afternoon, he sat down on a swing, one that couples sat on to talk, kiss, or for the homeless to sleep on. Its wood was old, and since it rained for about an hour the night before, the wood was somewhat dark with sogginess. Suddenly, he felt a strong force nearby. Too nearby. Warm, white-sleeved arms circled his shoulders and hugged. Serena's soft lips pressed his cheek, close to his mouth. "Hi Stanton." 


	3. Serena's visit

Chapter 3  
  
Stanton smiled and turned his head so he could see her face. She smiled back. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. He shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I've been kind of a little more than thoughtful today." "Oh yeah?" She nuzzled his ear and rested her cheek against his. "Yeah." She straightened and came to his side.   
  
She was wearing a regular white top, and a pair of shorts. Her hair was in soft waves. Her beautiful face smiled at him. Just then, a tiny hint of pink came on her cheek and she bent her head. He grinned. "Don't be shy Serena. It gets to be quite useful when you're not." She tilted her head. "Alright. I think you're a very sweet, very handsome, and very loving boyfriend." She grinned mischievously, and sat down next to him.  
  
"But then I guess you already knew that I thought that of you huh?" She said as if he knew it all the time. "Not exactly. Close, yet not exactly." He corrected with raised brows. "Close? Only close?" Serena said as if she hoped for more.   
  
He smiled and put an arm around her. She leaned against his chest. So what have you been thinking about on this thoughtful day of yours? She questioned telepathically. Not too interesting. First, I had a strange need to go to the beach, then I thought of you, then Kelly showed up. From then on I decided to hang out here. He explained.   
  
She sat up. "Did she try anything?" He shook his head. "Nothing different, except for the fake tattoo on her arm that she made shaped liked the cold fire." A thought suddenly struck him. One had to commit terrible crimes to become an immortal and step into the cold fire. Did she plan on doing something that involved him or Serena?   
  
Serena's eyes widened as the thought came to her. He remembered Kelly's words, I was angry, but I'm not about to betray my teacher. Serena raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she meant it?" He shook his head, "That wasn't what she was talking about, but I'm not really sure in the first place. She's one of the few that stayed on my side through everything that's been happening." She nodded ruefully.   
  
"Been rough." He looked at her and chuckled. "That's what she said." Her brows arched. "Well they have been. Don't you think?" She counted off her fingers. "Between Aura's possession; Lambert and the infidi; you becoming the pure evil, not to mention dying; and our rocky relationship; I'd definitely say that it's been rough."   
  
Stanton leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees clasping his hands together. "Everyone but her, and few others left." "Even I didn't stay." Serena whispered reluctantly. He took her hand and kissed it. "I'd feel betrayed too. Anyway I don't think destroying the second in command would give her immortality. If anything, she'd probably get destroyed herself."   
  
He looked at her and saw a dangerous glare in her eyes. As if she was just daring Kelly to try to destroy him. He smiled confidently and placed his hand around her waist. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and whispered softly, "Besides, if she did try to destroy us. I'd protect you. Would you protect me?" He raised his eyebrows and pretended to search her face. "You know it." She confirmed.   
  
He let his lips press her temple, nose, and cheek. She leaned closer and kissed him. Happiness spread through him, easing his anxiety. Hearing her sigh, he pressed his lips harder against hers. Her arms circled his neck, drawing him in. (A/N: I'm stopping this chapter before things get too heated. R/R.) 


	4. Caught!

Chapter 4 Caught! (A/N: I'm SO sorry that took so long, but I'm terrible at Spanish.)  
  
"Ow! Catty!" Vanessa's voice said. Serena's eyes widened, then they rolled. She groaned. "All right! Who else is here?" She asked the trees. Jimena, Catty, Tianna, and Vanessa stood up, Vanessa rubbing her neck.   
  
Jimena grinned. "Sorry we interrupted your little make out Chica." She looked at Stanton and Serena with triumph. "I'll bet you are Jimena." Stanton smiled gamely. She grinned back. Tianna put her hands on her hips. "I know that she isn't, but rest assured that I am. Mushy stuff is just gross when you're watching it." She shuddered in distaste.  
  
"You're not supposed to be watching in the first place!" Serena yelled. Catty shoved Tianna and grinned evilly. "If making out is so gross, then how come you and Derek are doing it all the time?" Catty raised her brows, waiting for her answer.  
  
Stanton stayed on the swing, but a new amusement had already replaced his sensual happiness. How was it that no matter how much they fought, they could still conquer almost any adversary? Even Jimena could still put up a good fight. But she could do that before she even knew she was a daughter. He shook his head, and watched them bicker.   
  
Tianna crossed her arms indignantly. "First of all, we do NOT do it ALL the time. Second, watching and doing are two different things. Third, doing it, is way more enjoyable than watching. And finally, how would you know how often we do it?"   
  
Serena scoffed. "Why are you guys here anyway? I told you that I would be right back." Jimena was the first to speak. "When you went into the park, we saw Stanton sitting on the giro. It became clear that you would NOT be 'vengo pronto.'"   
  
Vanessa piped up, "And the little demons inside Catty and Jimena said that we should make the best of the time and spy." She shook her head shamefully at them. "I think it was bad enough that you made me come along, but you didn't even let her know that we were here."  
  
Tianna scoffed, "WE didn't need to! You took care of that!" Vanessa spread her arms. "Well it's not my fault Catty kept on swinging the branches into my neck!" "HELLO!" Serena demanded. They turned back to her.  
  
"We really should get going if we really want to get what's left of all that stuff at the garage sale. And to be honest, being 'right back' is what I was going to do." Serena explained. Jimena rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, could we please get going? Hey, uh...Stanton?" Vanessa tentatively said his name, so he only raised an eyebrow. "Um, do you...wanna come with us?" She questioned. Her proposal surprised him. His eyes widened, along with almost everybody else'. Serena smiled at looked at him. "Well?"   
  
Stanton tossed the idea around in his head. He wasn't doing anything else, but then it was still kind of risky to show up in town. Even thought their love wasn't forbidden, it still wouldn't exactly be wise to show up in front of followers. Serena's face fell, and he was tempted to say yes. It wouldn't be too much trouble, I'm sure only outcasts would be in town. He tried to suggest.  
  
"I think Kelly should be the top priority right now. Don't trouble yourself." She smiled and whispered into his mind, Besides, you'll be at Planet Bang right? He nodded. Then that'll make up for it. We can't dance together at a garage sale.  
  
"Ahem?" Jimena said. They broke their mental conversation and looked at her. Jimena shook her head. "You two have weird conversations. Tu vienes o no?"  
  
He reluctantly shook his head. As they went off Serena blew him a kiss and said into his mind, See you tonight. I love you.  
  
(A/N: I'd like to make a statement, thank u so much 4 the reviews, I'll single u out in the next chapter.) 


	5. LA's mysteries

Chapter 5  
  
(A/N: you should know, I've never been to L.A., so, I'm sorry if my descriptions are wrong. Thank u: Sarah, piper43, starre, moonlight mist3, and special thanx 2 Angelgirl914. Thank you everybody.)  
  
  
  
Stanton sat for a little while longer, but eventually, he stood, and walked out of the park to downtown. He looked at the streets of Las Angeles. The streets were bustling, and the eight-lane roads were so covered with cars that the actual pavement, was nowhere to be seen. Smells of gasoline, fries, and coffee filled the polluted air.   
  
Times changed very much since he was a child. When he was young, the smells would be of sweet grass. Grass that covered the land in large pastures, only small stone houses, or made of mud, of other material. Except cement, brick, and mortar, etc.   
  
Yes, the market place would be full of hungry people, but there were no sidewalks that were walked on to be safe from cars. No cars to be safe from. Only slow moving wagons, led by horses, of mules. Times have changed.   
  
A loud screech made the hair at his neck stand on end. He looked around to find the source. A girl ran out of Tattoo You, screaming. "You bastard! Look at me! My face looks like tomato shaped pincushion! And it has to stay that way for weeks!"   
  
By that time, a guy had come out of the building his hands spread out defenselessly, "I swear, I didn't say eyebrow! I said ear lobe! Take it out if you hate it! I already told you it would hurt! But like always, you didn't listen!" The couple continued arguing, all the way to the end of the block.  
  
He grinned derisively. Their strong hate for each other reminded him of Serena's hate to him when he became Prince of Night. He wondered if they would make up, like he and Serena had. He almost went into their minds to find out, but a familiar scent filled the air. A perfume that he remembered only too well.  
  
He turned around, and there was Cassandra licking a Toostie pop, and grinning. "Hi."She said. Anger filled him immediately. She made Lambert a spirit. And she was just as much to blame for him coming back to the Atrox.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said irritated. She tilted her head in curiosity. "Um...saying 'hi'? Look, I see no reason to fight." She walked over to him, and stuffed the pop in her mouth. He raised a brow.   
  
Kelly, then Cassandra. Were they up to something? Or was it just a strange coincidence? "What do want?" He said angrily. She stepped back immediately. "Okay, I guess I deserve that... But hey, it paid off didn't it?"   
  
She shrugged helplessly. "You were able to fight him with Serena and hold him off for the time being. Besides, it's not as if you don't LIKE the job." She pulled out the Toostie pop, and offered him some.  
  
He gave her a disgusted look and shook his head. "Have you seen Kelly today?" He demanded. She drew back innocently. "Um...I don't know. Why?" He scowled. He knew that she gave him such a simple of a simple answer so he would search her mind.  
  
She smiled, as if she sensed his own thoughts and stuck out her tongue. She slowly circled it around the top of the candy, trying to incite desire from him. He grinned and said, "Nice try Cassandra." She stopped licking, and her shoulders drooped. But her grin didn't disappear.  
  
"You win some you lose some." she said in a husky voice. "I lost you, but that doesn't mean we can't see so much as a little bit of each other." She tossed the pop away, and used that same hand to run up his chest. Her fingers nearly curled into his collar.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "Not even, a tiny bit!" He said angrily. She put her palms up, just like Kelly did. "Alright! Alright! It never hurts to try." His fists visibly clenched. "It will if you don't stop trying to get something that you will never have." He growled. He let his power grow. Her eyes widened. 


	6. Cassandra's confession

Chapter 6 (thank you reviewers)   
  
"Okay! You don't have to be such a–'' She didn't finish when she saw the fury in his eyes, and backed away. She dug into her large bag as she said, "No I haven't seen Kelly. It's all been routine today. Well–except, this morning when I woke up I felt a strange sense that I should to go to the beach."   
  
His brows pinched. "Did you?" She pulled out a couple Midol, and bottled water. "Yeah, but nobody was there. And nothing happened. She looked down and realized what she had been holding. She tried to avoid his glance, so she bent her head.  
  
He grinned, but he thought about what she said. If both he, and Cassandra felt a sudden urge to be at the beach, then did Kelly feel the same need? He watched as Cassandra quickly tossed the pills in her mouth, then gulp down the water.   
  
"Listen, um, I won't make a move. Can we walk a little way?" She said hopefully. He looked at her angrily. "You expect me to believe that you won't make a move?" She bent her head again. "Not really. It's just I've been thinking about something, and you're supposed to know. At least according to one person."   
  
He stared at her. She wasn't inviting him into her mind. She was actually going to tell him. She caught his look and shrugged. "I'm not allowed to invite you in since someone else could get in instead. And this is too important to play games with."   
  
Her eyes pleaded with him. He sighed. "All right. What do you want?" He asked as he dug his hands into his pockets. She studied the shadows around her. His eyes wandered too. Yet what could be so important to an outcast, that the Atrox' appearance mattered.   
  
She leaned forward. "Do you remember Chris?" He had heard of Chris, the Keeper of the Secret Scroll. It did belong to him and he had given it to Catty, but he didn't really pay attention to it any more. And he never really met him. Even so, he nodded.  
  
She bit her lip and whispered. "He's returned. And he want's to see you. He told me that he couldn't go to Serena, because he was afraid that she might tell Catty of his appearance. So he told me to get a hold of you somehow." She leaned back and sighed as if that had been a burden on her shoulders for a long time.  
  
Stanton considered her words. What would Chris want with him? Did he know something about the urges that he felt? He began to consider if it was just a coincidence. Still, there wasn't much of a chance that he knew about it anyway.  
  
"What does he want?" She shook her head. "He refused to tell me. I told him that unless you knew what you were walking into, you weren't likely to show up. But he said that you would come." He smiled. It seemed like both of them would know his feelings on the matter. He waited.  
  
"Where?" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "He said that you'll first meet at the squat, then he'll direct you from there." She pursed her lips before she finished. "And he said that I have to go. So he'll know that you didn't read my mind. He gave me explicit instructions not to let you do that. I told him not to worry." She smiled.  
  
He thought about it. He already could tell that whatever Chris had to say, it must have been important. "When?" Her head tilted trying to remember. "Tonight. At about, uh...midnight?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I'll be there."   
  
Her eyes widened even more, then she grinned. "I had a strange feeling that you would. We'll meet tonight at about 9:30 in Planet Bang. Deal?" He tossed her a daring grin, then he faded into darkness. (A/N: That's one of my favorite chapters so far. r/r please.) 


	7. The first meeting

Chapter 7 (Could somebody, PLEASE tell me how to use italics.)   
  
Stanton stood in one of the dark corners of Planet Bang with his hands in his pockets. He studied the area around him. Girls dancing coyly in front of boyfriends. Guys pretending to dance but really gazing with wild hunger at their girlfriends, or someone elses.  
  
The stage was set, they were just waiting for Michael Saratoga's band to arrive. As if on cue, Michael, his band, and Vanessa took the stage. If Vanessa were here, then the other daughters would probably be here as well.   
  
But before he could look around, a girl with auburn hair flowing down to her hips walked over to him. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her skin was flawless. When she noticed his look, she gave him a sweet smile.   
  
She seemed normal enough. But as she was approaching him, her thoughts were in a dark twist. Her boyfriend had angered her, and she wanted to make him jealous.  
  
He frowned, and stole away the anger from her head, and left her standing there wondering what she was doing. She would pick up the beat in a few minutes. He would not be used by anybody when he could help it.  
  
A hand tapped his shoulder, but he kept on staring at the girl, and sighed. Serena put her arms around his own. "Are you okay?" He looked down at her concerned face. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm all right. Just, the day went by pretty fast."   
  
She pulled away and shrugged. "I guess that's what happens when you spend the whole day thinking." He nodded. She pulled away even farther to face him, holding his hands. He studied her outfit, and his eyes twinkled.  
  
Her top was a purple, magenta, and blue tube top which slightly bared her midriff. Her skirt went about one inch above her knees, sparkling a light blue. She added a white belt. Her hair was smoothed back behind a head band. Her shoes were shining magenta.   
  
He smiled at her and allowed his hands to run up her arms. "You look great." Her smile warmed him, making his own broaden. "Thanks. I promised you a dance." She began to pull him out to the dance floor but he didn't budge.   
  
She looked back at him worriedly. He pulled her closer. "It can wait." He whispered longingly. She tilted her head and put her hands on his chest. He leaned down, and kissed her; tongues tasting, hearts stopping. The sweet aching inside him, and the touch of her lips was a balm to what was left of his soul.   
  
He pulled back and stared into her dreamy looking eyes. "Now we can go." He whispered, and stepped onto the dance floor. At the end of Vanessa's song, they were still holding each other, so closely, that they managed to draw a few stares. He let her lead him to the other daughters so that they could have a nice 'chat.'   
  
Tianna dressed in a pink V neck tee and black skirt, with pink sandals and pigtails. Catty had a white halter, and yellow shorts that matched her gold pointed cowboy boots. Her hair up in mini braids. Jimena had a shiny blue one shoulder top with glitter-covered pants, her hair hanging on her other shoulder. And her white pumps showed her orange painted toes.   
  
The only guys there were Collin and Derek. He nodded his greeting to Collin since he hadn't really met Derek yet. Tianna was quick to resolve that. "Derek, this is Serena's boyfriend, Stanton. Stanton, my boyfriend Derek." He almost nodded again but Derek extended his hand. Stanton hesitated, then shook it.  
  
Just then a new song came on. He turned to the stage, and Vanessa introduced the song as 'Demon Lover.' He remembered Serena reading him that poem after they had gotten together again. He didn't glance at her though, only listened. When it was done, he looked down at her and grinned.   
  
Serena smiled. "Do you like it?" She said. He put an arm around her. "It was very good Serena." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She said. After a few more dances, they all ended up beside the concession stand, holding Pepsi's, Cokes, Dr. Peppers, and a diet Pepsi Twist. Vanessa and Michael finally came over to them, arm in arm. 


	8. The second meeting

Chapter 8 Second meeting  
  
Vanessa had her hair in a ponytail. Her top was long sleeved and blood red, and her skirt was long, and burgundy. She looked like a blooded waterfall. When she and Michael came over, she smiled at each of them, but a surprised glance came when she saw Stanton.  
  
"Stanton? You don't mind coming out in the open?" Jimena, who was leaning against Collins chest spoke, "Why should he be asustado to come out in the open?" While everyone else was either glaring at Vanessa, or biting theirs lips, Stanton spoke smoothly, "I've gotten so accustomed to being alone, I've gotten kind of shy."  
  
Jimena raised a non-believing eyebrow, but she didn't say anything. They all gave him impressed, or surprised looks. Just then a cold hand grabbed his shoulder. He knew instantly who it was. Apparently the others did too.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Said Serena with a disgusted scowl. Cassandra came to his side, her hand still at his shoulder. She smiled at Serena. "I'm here to see Stanton." She turned and pretended to look Stanton over. "This is him. I recognize this bod anywhere." Serena almost retorted, but Stanton raised his hand.   
  
"Just because I invited you, doesn't mean that you can strut around like this is a date Cassandra!" Everyone's eyes widened except Cassandras, which sparkled with triumph. "What do you mean 'you invited her?" Catty asked him suspiciously.   
  
Cassandra stopped playing around. "We have to be somewhere, to meet someone." Tianna's eyes grew angry. "Where and who?" Stanton sent her a defiant look. "You don't need to know. And I didn't invite her to this, it was so we could meet to catch up with that person." Serena raised an eyebrow.   
  
Collin put his word in, "Well we would like to know. So could we?" Cassandra put her hands on her hips. "Sorry. This business is not for your kind!" Jimena drew herself up. "'Our kind?' Just what do you mean by that?" She started to walk over to Cassandra, but Collins hand stopped her.   
  
Cassandra turned to him. "It's 9:45! Fifteen minutes late!" She said that as if the appointment was too important to be late for. "We have time." He said softly, "Thanks for the good time. We got to go." Without another word, he took Cassandras hand, and they disappeared to his car.  
  
When they reached his car, He immediately withdrew his hand. "What the hell was that all about? Do you realize that they got the completely wrong impression? No. Of course you do. That was your intent wasn't it?" Cassandra put her hands on hips. "That's what you get for being late! Perhaps I didn't emphasize how important this meeting was going to be!"  
  
"Why didn't you then? Why should it matter anyway? This pointless meeting isn't until 12:00!" Her hands fell and she sighed. "How was I supposed to know that you were on a date? And anyway, I got the wrong time. It's 10:00! I'll let him know that part of it's my fault. And about them, they always forgive you anyway." She stomped over to the car.  
  
He sighed, but he got inside, and they drove off. They drove in uncomfortable silence. Until Cassandra leaned forward and said, " I'm turning the radio on." He gave and exasperated groan. Taking that as a yes, she turned it on and the loud music punched into his chest. He liked it when his car rumbled with the music.   
  
He turned to her, and just now realized what she was wearing. It was a black off the shoulder top, and a magenta skirt covered by a black shawl. When he looked back at her face, their eyes met each others directly.   
  
Not denying his opinion, he cocked an eyebrow and commented, "You look good in that outfit." Her eyebrow raised and she tilted her head. "Thanks." She grinned. "Know matter what, you always manage to succumb to my ever so seductive charm."   
  
She lifted her arm, and before he could stop it, her fingers lifted, and played with his hair, and his ear. He pushed her hand away. He sent her a glare, which stopped her immediately. They said nothing the rest of the way. 


	9. The final meeting

Chapter 9 The final meeting   
  
When they arrived in front of the squat, it was already 10:15. Still, Stanton and Cassandra slid out of the car with ease and walked to the front door of the squat. Stanton looked around and realized that there were three other cars there.   
  
Up ahead, he spotted Kelly, Tymmie, Yvonne, Murray, and Karyl. And Chris was in the middle. Cassandra spoke first, "Sorry that we're late Chris. It wasn't his fault though, I gave him a wrong time." She studied the faces around them.  
  
"What have we been brought here for?" Stanton asked, annoyed. Chris drew himself up taller. "Since almost all of you seem to have drawn this question, I'll explain. Out of curiosity, how many of you felt you had to show up on the beach this morning?"   
  
Everyone already knew that it was a rhetorical question, so Karyl spoke up, "Why do you want to know?" "More importantly, why have you abandoned your search for the Secret Scroll?" Yvonne said.   
  
Chris leaned back again. "I hadn't meant to abandon it. I was just drawn away by the same urge. I had a hunch that all of you either knew about it, or felt it as well." Murray let out a long breath, "Alright, just so we're on the same page here, how many of us actually did feel the need this morning?" Everyone raised their first two fingers.   
  
Kelly was the next to question, "And how many of us found at least one other person there already?" The same thing happened, except for Cassandra, and Chris, who asked, "Who did you end up with?"   
  
Stanton finally talked again. "I was walking when Kelly showed up." Tymmie and Yvonne nodded to each other, Murray and Karyl pointed their thumbs. "Didn't you and Chris end up together?" Kelly asked Cassandra. She shook her head.  
  
Stanton leaned on Yvonne's white convertible. "So what exactly does this mean?" Chris shook his head. "Like I said, I thought that you guys would know. I highly doubt it was just some big coincidence. My only other conclusion was that the Atrox somehow took us there."  
  
"What would it want with the outcasts among us?" Cassandra pointed out. Obviously referring to herself, Tymmie, and Karyl. Again, Chris shook his head. "I could make a small suggestion," Karyl said.   
  
"Stanton, since you're the Prince of Night, why don't you talk to the Atrox, and ask if it knows anything about this occurrence?" Stanton shrugged. "I doubt the Atrox would have the answer." "Wait, why don't we go to the beach now? After all, maybe we might find some answers tonight. I mean, what if we went there too early?" Tymmie suggested.   
  
"I doubt it. I was feeling an urge so strong, it felt like the world would collapse if I didn't go, then and there." Kelly said. "But maybe your right. Who's with going to the beach?" Since they all were so willing to figure things out, no one protested.  
  
Chris took Murray by the hand, and disappeared. Yvonne did the same thing to Cassandra and Kelly. That left only Stanton, Tymmie, and Karyl. Stanton almost took their hands but they drew back. He raised an eyebrow, knowing this would lead to a long, drawn out explanation. 


	10. Truce?

Chapter 10 (A/N: A whole chapter of spilling guts! That took work!)  
  
  
  
Stanton crossed his arms and waited. After a few minutes Chris appeared again. "Alright, what's taking so long?" Stanton glanced at Chris. 'I think my ex-pupils are about to explain why they betrayed me.' Chris grinned. Since Tymmie and Karyl were distracted by Stanton they didn't notice when Chris shook his head.  
  
'Better be good. Just make sure that you show up at the beach in about fifteen minutes.' Stanton nodded him off, and with that, Chris disappeared again. He turned his gaze back to them. They each seemed to be fixating their gaze to their shoes. His patience began to waver. "Well?" He demanded.  
  
Tymmie looked up first. "Listen, Stanton. I know that I betrayed you, but," Tymmie sighed, and then let his feelings release. "Well you betrayed me first! Because of Lambert you already know how it feels when your idol let's you down! I was just hoping that joining the infidi would help me get some trust back. How can you even be loyal to the Atrox after seeing a Daughter?"   
  
Amazingly, Tymmie's eyes seemed to shine with tears at that point. Stanton said nothing at first, but then he turned to Karyl, who was still staring at his shoe. "What's your excuse?" He said, not demandingly, just curiously. Karyl looked up, he swallowed hard, but then he broke the tether of his opinion too.  
  
"I honestly didn't mean to betray you! I really didn't! It's just, a place in the inner circle sounded like I would finally be able to gain immortality. I didn't realize until it was too late that it was really a plot to overthrow you. I just...didn't think about it because the offer and the plan were too captivating to resist." They both sighed. Their tucked away feelings finally off their chests.   
  
Stanton addressed Karyl first. "I know you didn't mean to. And I also know how captivating the prize of the inner circle and immortality can be. I was there remember?" He raised his eyebrows as a sign of forgiveness. Then he turned to Tymmie.   
  
"As for you, yes, I do know what it's like to have a fallen idol. And I realized I betrayed you first, but don't even try to tell me that after you became a follower, you didn't want to have peace in your heart again. What makes it even more desirable is when your in love. Perhaps then you'll understand. And how can I not be loyal to the Atrox? Don't you remember what I am?"   
  
He waited patiently for their replies. Karyl spoke first this time, "I do remember, but I wasn't around yet." Tymmie quickly inserted, "It's just, how long since you've crossed someone over?" Stanton shook his head. "Even when I try, I always get interrupted these days. It's not like I don't know how." At the last statement, he smiled.   
  
"How can love change someone so much?" Karyl asked wistfully. Stanton looked at him with pity. He knew that on Karyl's exterior, he always tried to intimidate girls by staring at them with bone chilling desire. But his actions were triggered by the fact that he never ever had a true girlfriend. A couple flings at the most. "You'll see." They finally smiled at each other, at they disappeared into shadow. (A/N: Ok, that took a lot of personality research to do, and yes I'm very off, but I miss the bad guys team. R/R) 


	11. Breaking the ice

Chapter 11   
  
As they finally arrived at the beach, Yvonne was staring at her watch, when she saw them she smiled. "Right on time." She put one hand on her hip and thrust it to the side. She may have disapproved of Stantons relationship, but she kept on trying to flirt with him, just like she did to many other guys.   
  
Stanton studied his surroundings, making sure everyone was there, and strangely noticing what they had on. Yvonne was wearing a black spaghetti strap, and short-shorts. Cassandra and Kelly were crouching by the water, collecting shells. Chris was wearing a black t-shirt under a blue and white plaid jacket with jeans; Tymmie a grey ecko shirt with pants; Karyl a brown t-shirt, and pants; Murray, a hunter green polo shirt, and black jeans.  
  
Cassandra broke the silence as she stood, a shell in her hands. "So, now what? Nothing weird so far." She turned to everybody else. Kelly slapped her hands against her hips and said, "Well, technically, it's been a long while since we've seen each other. And since business came first what say we break the ice?" Saying that, She and Cassandra crowded to Yvonne, saying normal girl chatter.   
  
The guys pretty much stayed where they were, until Chris made an observation, "Say Tymmie, notice your hair's growing back." Tymmie grinned proudly, and ran his fingers through his short, now black hair. "What happened to the tattoo?" Murray questioned. "Yvonne was kind enough to use mind powers so I could get free laser surgery. I could only choose one tattoo to get rid of though, so I picked that one."   
  
Karyl turned to Stanton, "Out of curiosity, you and Serena still going out?" Stanton happily nodded. Which lead to asking Chris, "After this are you going to pay Catty a visit?" Chris bent his head. "I don't know. I love her, but I can't really abandon my quest." Stanton raised a brow. "You did for to talk to us. I don't see why you can't stick around just to say hello."   
  
Chris stared at him questionably. "I'm not sure." Stanton looked at him knowingly. "Listen, I realize that you have a job to do, but believe it or not, Catty does miss you." That did it. Chris raised his smiling head, and looked at Stanton hopefully. "You're not kidding are you?" Stanton grinned and shook his head. Finally, Chris shrugged. "I suppose a little visit wouldn't hurt."  
  
Just then all the girls came to them, asking questions, and sometimes shaking hands. They each did one boy at a time. First for Stanton, was Cassandra. She said something, then walked on. Kelly did the same thing. When Yvonne came around, she grinned and tilted her head.  
  
"Long time no see." She looked him up and down. "GOOD to see however. Still good to touch?" She questioned as her arms wound their way around his neck. He quickly grabbed them, and pushed her off. "I guess that part of our relationship is over then huh?" She moved on. Finally, Murray spoke in a firm voice, "Back to business." 


	12. One wrong answer

Chapter 12   
  
  
  
"Alright, so what do we do now?" Yvonne said. Mostly, they all stayed silent, unable to answer. Finally, Cassandra shrugged. "Why don't we ask Maggie Craven?" Everyone looked at her with surprise or confusion. "Where did that come from?" Karyl asked. "I've seen just about all of your weird ideas, but this beats them all!" Cassandra dropped her crossed arms and sighed. "Well, think about it! What if she does know?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's she gonna tell a bunch of followers, outcasts, and the Prince of Night? I don't know about you." Murray said, and nodded to Chris. Chris cocked his head. "I think she would tell me something. But if she doesn't know anything, then...Stanton?" Everybody immediately caught on and turned to Stanton.  
  
Stanton shrugged, "I could communicate with the Atrox I suppose. And we should probably do it now, so there's a smaller chance that it notices we're seeking advice from Maggie as well." They all agreed. "Karyl, Tymmie, Chris, maybe we should hide, the Atrox might ask questions if it see's us around Stanton when they're talking."   
  
"Alright, we'll go to the bushes. Stanton, can you do it now?" Stantons brows pinched, and he nodded. "I'll try." Chris nodded, and then he ran off. Cassandra, Tymmie, and Karyl followed her, and they hid in the trees and bushes that were lining the beach. Then it was time. (A/N: this conversation is gonna be telepathic.)   
  
They all waited. Stanton concentrated. "Stand back." He put his hands in fists by his side, and his telepathic words burst into the night. Father of Night and Evil, I seek your aid. The ground shook, and the waves grew taller. He squinted into the night, then seeing that the Atrox was near, he growled at the people around him.  
  
"Get away!" He hissed. "If it get's angry you have to be out of its attack range." Yvonne, Kelly, and Murray backed off about ten steps. Stanton's head turned back just in time. The Atrox was there. He closed his eyes as the evil spirit tried to sense his thoughts. We need your aid.   
  
A long hiss filled the air. The others stood back, afraid, but Stanton just remained still. We all felt a sense that something was happening at the beach, and that we should go there right away. But when we did, nothing happened. A loud howl and then a shrill whistle echoed into the dark. Yvonne, Kelly, and Murray covered their ears. Stanton still didn't move, his eyes shining gold into the night. The light reflected off the sand.   
  
We only assumed that you would have the answer. After a quick rumble, the earth shook violently, and the wind caught up, causing sand to swirl about the air. Just as quickly, a dark cloud swirled in the sky. The Atrox was furious, and about to release it's hellish destruction on L.A.. Stanton knew he had made a mistake.   
  
I never meant to anger you! But instead of listening, the Atrox struck Stanton. Just as it was about to make it's attack on the earth, Stanton said his desperate apologies. After a few more pleas and apologizing, the Atrox finally seemed to calm down. But it's power left Stanton shaken to the bone, making it hard to stay linked. At last, the inky dark in the sky slowly went away. Stanton let go, and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. (A/N: I'm making up my own version of what the Atrox sounds like and who it can talk to. Please say you like this!) 


	13. Comprimising and truth

Chapter 13   
  
Immediately, not caring of her fate, Cassandra ran to him and gripped his arm. Everyone came to him when they could see no more trace of darkness. By that time, he had managed to get up. He was weakened by the Atrox' attack. He barely made it up with power that had gone through him so quickly and violently. But he would be fine.  
  
"Well? What did it say?" Kelly said. Stanton cleared his head, and as soon as he could, he answered. "It first demanded why I wanted to know. But then it seemed angry, as you can see." He said, clearly indicating the dunning sand, and the calming waves. "But, it never told me... it only said: Nothing of your concern."   
  
Staring at him perplexed, they all decided their next step. See Maggie Craven. As they all disappeared into shadow, Kelly insisted on changing partners. When they were finally dissolved, they flew to her apartment.   
  
Kelly surprised him when she broke into a conversation. "What was it like to talk to it?" She said curiously. "Nothing special. You don't need to know." She disappointedly nodded, and they arrived at Maggie Cravens.   
  
They gave their nods and Good lucks to Chris. He walked up, and he pushed on the intercom. "Maggie?" He questioned. Soon, a soft voice answered. "Yes? Chris?" They all stared confused at Chris. "Yes." "Good, please come in. And bring your friends in too. I was wondering when you would show up."  
  
The lock buzzed, and hesitantly, they all went inside. They quickly crowded into the elevator. "How could she be expecting us?" Murray questioned. He didn't receive an answer.   
  
When they reached her floor, they were all surprisingly greeted by a smiling face. "Please, come in." They all went inside, Uncomfortable as where to go, they just stood at the entrance as she closed the door. When she looked back at them she smiled. "Welcome!" "How did you know that we were coming?" Cassandra said.  
  
"I know about your extreme coincidences. I also know that the Atrox refuses to answer. Please, come in and make yourselves at home. Would you like some tea?" Stanton, Yvonne, Kelly, and Chris asked for some. Everyone tried to find a spot to stand. As soon as they had their tea, their conversation began again.   
  
"So, why are you inviting us in like this?" Tymmie questioned. Maggie sighed. "Truth to tell, I think that the Atrox isn't saying anything is because, it's hiding something from you. Something that you used to know about. But your memories were taken away by the Atrox, or by plans of."   
  
Everyone took in what she said. "Why are you telling us this?" Stanton asked her. "Well. I can't really explain it. An angel told me that you should hear this knowledge. And not the daughters." She tried to smile, but they were all too perplexed. "Why not the daughters?" Chris said. She looked up somberly. "This isn't their concern." 


	14. What's happening?

Chapter 14   
  
Just then, the fire in the hearth burned so brightly that it drew attention from everyone. The fire then illuminated a large glow, then it expanded, turning a dark purple. Everyone moved back. Stanton however stood there, mesmerized.   
  
He stared longingly at the dangerous flames. The tea cup shattered as he dropped it to the floor in large wet pieces. His leg dropped off the back of the sofa, and he slowly walked toward the fire. Stanton reached out to the inviting flames, a fierce desire raging inside of him to become one with the fire. He watched it reach out at him, as if it was alive.   
  
It couldn't have been the cold fire. The cold fire looked like any regular bon-fire. And need to become one with the fire only happened when someone stepped into it. Stanton was close to the fire, but not in it. And his need was far greater than that of immortality.  
  
The others noticed this and tried to call him away from it, for their fear of the unknown. "Stanton! Get back here! What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded. "Hello?" Stanton didn't pay attention as the others tried to bring him back. He only walked to the fire. He reached out farther, and almost stepped into it, but suddenly, hands yanked him back, returning his senses. He looked at Maggie, confused. She shook her head helplessly.   
  
The violet flame took the shape of a beautiful female body. It stretched luxuriously, as if awakened from a long, and deep sleep. She opened her eyes to reveal a light gold, just like a real fire instead of the violet flames swarming the hearth. She smiled at Stanton, and whispered, "Why run away from what you desire, my dearest knight?"  
  
Stanton stared at the voice, confused by the returning desire, and that the woman recognized it so easily. "I am one with the fire now. Just like you want to be. Need to be. I can help you in your state of fear. I can help you regain what you all so desperately want back. What is the Atrox keeping from you?"   
  
At that point everything that she said was so true and captivating, that he reached quickly but Murray grabbed his hand. "Are you crazy??? She's lying!" Stanton yanked away. "Whatever she know's it's better than what we know!" "Please?" The figure begged. They turned at her again.   
  
Her voice became desperate as she pleaded with him, "I would never deceive you. Believe me! I wouldn't betray someone like you my Stanton." She said his name like a prayer. A soft sweet sound, so melodic, it's soft tone was an aphrodisiac.   
  
He tried to pull away, but as soon as he got ahead, Cassandra blocked his path, a fire of her own burning in her eyes. "You can't go in there unless we know who she is! And I'm not going to let you pass!" "My identity is unimportant." Cassandra mistakenly turned her back to Stanton, and faced the fire.   
  
"To you maybe. But for those of use who care about him, we're not going to let him in until you tell us your name! Right?" She nodded her head to everyone behind her. "Yeah!" All the followers cheered in unison. "Please Stanton! Come to me." That was it.   
  
Stanton grabbed Cassandra, and with easy strength, shoved her to the floor. The beautiful hand reached for his, and he felt himself already being pulled into the fire that was licking out at him. He quickly reached out, and grabbed the beautiful outstretched hand. (A/N: This is one of my favorite cliffhangers, sorry to stop, but I LUV suspense!) 


	15. Transformation

Chapter 15   
  
Cassandra got back up, ignoring her bleeding arm, and looked up in terror at Stantons body. An evil smile spread across his wickedly euphoric face, he squeezed the hand tighter, and she squeezed back, a glow of delight in her eyes. "Now, noble one. Face the change." No one could help him at that point. No one.   
  
The velvet fire wrapped around him. His body grew, his muscles growing larger, and larger until his shirt had torn lightly. His jacket was replaced by a long, flowing blue cape. His shirt turned into a breastplate, not over bulking with metal, only offering him protection. His baggy black pants changed to breeches, gloving his legs along with black boots.   
  
He looked down at his knew apparel. A bright blue emblem shone on his chest. A young maid was standing still, a broken knife by her skirts hem; while a cloaked figure was stabbed with a machete. Underneath, it showed his fathers coat of arms: Protegas Innocentes et Deleas Malum. Protect the innocent, destroy the evil. He smiled, satisfied. He had become the prince that he was meant to be.  
  
Just then, a small hand grabbed his wrist, and the fires. "Your not taking him anywhere! Not without me!" The fire stared at Cassandra incredulously. She glared so violently at it, even Stanton became intimidated. But then, her face grimaced with pain. They looked down to see her hand blistering and bleeding, but she didn't release her death grip on either of them. "Cassandra stop!" Stanton yelled. She still didn't let go.   
  
The fire let go reluctantly. "I wont take you away if your friends are concerned for you. That is a good quality. Don't lose it. However, take one last thing from me that I can give you to help you on your quest." she held her hand to her chest, and put it to her mouth, and blew Stanton a kiss. His gloved hand took the round flame she gave him. And then she disappeared.  
  
He opened his hand, and there was his fathers ring. He could have sworn that Cassandra was the one that had it last. CASSANDRA! He turned to her. She fell to her knees, staring at her gushing hand, and gripping her arm. Yvonne and Kelly ran to her, and held her tight. Guilt ran through him like adrenaline.  
  
Stanton knelt down, and tore away his cloak, and ripped it in half. He handed a strip to Kelly as he gently dressed Cassandra's hand. "I can't tie it, she's got glass in there." Yvonne went to her side, "Cassy, do you want me to take it out?" She asked tenderly. Cassandra nodded tearfully, biting at her lower lip.   
  
"Don't bother." Maggie said, rummaging around her cupboard. "I think I have a potion that will heal her instantly." She pulled out a triangle shaped vile with gritty pink liquid inside. "How's Pepto Bismal gonna help?" Karyl asked worriedly. Stanton interrupted, "Why didn't you guys come to help?" He demanded angrily.   
  
"I swear, we tried, but that fire seemed to be keeping us away. Cassandra somehow broke her hold. And what about you?" Chris said, putting a hand on his hip. Stanton ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what happened. It's like I was possessed." He turned to Cassandras red, hurt face. "Cassandra I'm so sorry! I really didn–''  
  
Cassandra put her finger on his lip. "I know. It took all the will I had to get to you." She sighed, and clutched herself. Full of guilt, Stanton picked her up, and laid her gently on the couch, stroking her hair. "It wont hurt much longer." He said in a soothing voice. He leaned over, and kissed her cheek. 


	16. Leftover damages

Chapter 16   
  
"It isn't Pepto-Bismol! It's an elixir." Maggie said as she smeared it onto Cassandras wounds. Without so much as a sting, the cuts and bleeders closed up. "How did you get the cuts on your arm?" Murray asked. "Tea cup shards." Stanton once again felt a strong guilt. It surprised him, how could he be a willing servant to the Atrox, and still feel guilt?  
  
Maybe because Cassy meant so much to him, he supposed. What? Mean something to him? Cassy? CASSY!? Those weren't his feelings! He hated Cassandra, she had drawn Serena away from him. Yet watching her tired, and surprised figure, he felt an urge to comfort her, to protect her from the pain.   
  
"Stanton? Who was that?" Tymmie asked. Stanton shook his head in denial. "I have no idea. I don't think I've ever seen her before. Yet, she looked somewhat familiar." He looked down at the ring in his hand. He leaned forward and whispered, "Cassandra?" Her eyes opened, flushed and exhausted. "I thought that you had my ring?" He held it up for proof.  
  
She looked at it and shook her head. "I thought that you picked it up, that night Lambert scared me so much, I ran off. How did that fire woman get a hold of it?" He groaned and settled back. "I don't know. Are you still hurting?" He questioned her.  
  
Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Listen, there are probably more questions than ever, do you want to stay the night? We can think better in the morning." Maggie said. Everyone sat quietly. After some momentary hesitation, they all agreed. When things were pretty much settled down, a knock came at the door. They looked at Maggie desperately.  
  
"Don't worry, it's one of the other boarders." She walked to the other room, and before she could open it, the door burst open, and loud squeals came storming in. "Maggie, we have a little problem," "MIGHT have a problem," "I'm sorry that it's late again, but we thought we should say something before tomorrow."  
  
All those comments came storming in, along with the daughters, surprised to see the people inside. Stanton, his most famous pupils; including Cassandra who was lying on the couch, some other outcasts; and even Chris. The first to speak was Tianna, "What the hell is going on around here?" Everyone began chattering at once.   
  
Eventually, Catty screamed, "Chris! What are you doing here?" She said with a tone between shock, and joy. Chris smiled, and without saying anything, he walked up to her, and hugged her tightly. She hugged right back, and burst into tears. When they finally pulled away, She said, "Is there something around here that we should know about?" She asked wiping at a tear.  
  
"Besides Stantons sudden change of fashion." Vanessa said with her hands on her hips. Stanton looked down to see he was still wearing his royal clothing. Maggie explained everything about what had happened that day, except the reason that the Atrox didn't answer their questions. When she finished, just about everybody was talking. (A/N: I'm not too fond of this ending...so if you want to criticize, I wont argue. Asta!) 


	17. Friend, foe, or love?

Chapter 17 (A/N: I'm sorry! I swear to make my Ch.'s longer!)   
  
"Alright, does anybody know who that woman is?" Serena asked with her arms crossed. By that time, Stanton was pacing across the room, Cassandra was sitting up on the couch with Yvonne, Kelly, and Tymmie. Karyl and Murray were leaning against the wall. Tianna was staring at space, her lips tucked into her mouth; Vanessa had taken out her hair tie; and Catty and Chris sitting together on the love seat, leaning against each other.  
  
"No clue, except for a small twinge of familiarity." Cassandra said shaking her head. "By the way, are you alright?" Vanessa asked, brushing her hair with her fingers. Cassandra nodded. "So, does anybody know why the Atrox got so pissed off?" Catty questioned. "No. But I might have a hunch. Though since I can't say for sure, I'm afraid I can't tell you." Maggie said.   
  
"Pop quiz, just which side is this going to deal with?" Tianna said. Maggie turned to face everybody. "I'm guessing the dark AND the light." Cassandra stood up. "Look, I'm sure we can make sense out of all of this in the morning. We were all going to spend the night. Do you want to?" She said to the Daughters. After about five minutes, they finally gave in. It was almost one in the morning by the time they were all sleeping.  
  
The girls would sleep in the bedroom, and all the guys in the living room. Chris took the recliner, Karyl the love seat, Murray the large floor cushions and the afghan, and his royal highness on the couch. He couldn't get to sleep though. He knew that things wouldn't be entirely explained in the morning so why even bother? He was just about to change into shadow when he felt someone on the couch with him.  
  
He opened his eyes, then hesitated before smiling at his visitor. "I gather you couldn't sleep?" She shook her head. "Not much. You?" Stanton shrugged, then sat up. On instinct, he stroked her hair. "Stanton?" "Hmm?" He sighed, somehow lost in her scent. "Could you tell me what that woman looked like?" The young goddess asked. He sat up, propped his pillows, then leaned back so he could get comfortable first.  
  
Surprisingly, she leaned against his chest, and put her arm around him. But he welcomed it by putting both his arms around her. "Are you sure you want to know? I mean–'' She put her fingers against his lips. He nibbled on them gently, finding a liking to her taste. "Tell me." She said. He leaned back, and told.  
  
'Do you want me to be honest?' He questioned. She nodded eagerly, and snuggled closer. "Well...she...she looked..." Frustrated with himself for not being able to find the right words to say to her, he sent her a mental image. Her eyes widened. "She's beautiful. Like a goddess." He looked down. "She's not nearly as much a goddess as you are Serena." She smiled happily at her lover, and her arms circled his neck tighter.   
  
"Stanton, do you think that maybe she caused your need this morning? And that just maybe she was trying to warn you of something?" He tilted his head. "It's a possibility." "Hmm..." She said passively. A slight burning came into his heart. He looked down. Her hand was slowly moving across his chest. The need returned to him. She was so trusting. He wouldn't doom her again. And besides, there were other people in the room. He grabbed her hand, desperately trying to put a stop to her erotic gestures.  
  
She held his hand, and clasped it to her heart. He could hear it beat behind the back of his hand. In her eyes, he saw her fiery desire. He let go of her hand, and put his arms around her once more. She put her hands on his chest again and she leaned closer to him. "Serena..." Before he could warn her, she kissed him. Their bodies pressed so close, they merged together. He stretched out, surrendering to her kiss.   
  
Just then, a loud 'ahem' broke their hold. They looked to the source, finding a poorly hidden grin on Karyl's face. Serena looked back up at Stanton and frowned. "Well, we're just gonna have to start selling tickets and charging for this aren't we?" Karyl and Stanton broke into a quiet laughter. "I really wasn't spying, I just woke up. Sorry."Serena sighed, then pulled away.   
  
She quickly kissed his cheek, then walked to the bedroom, and once more said, I love you. Stanton looked at Karyl, and shook his head. Karyl shrugged, and said, "It beats the alternative." Stanton groaned, but Karyl wasn't done. He grinned. "You two are probably the best couple on this planet." Stanton raised a disbelieving brow.   
  
"You are. You two understand each other more than anyone I've ever seen, you love each other, and you wouldn't hesitate for a second to risk or sacrifice your lives to save each other. You are definitely meant to be!" Without another word, Karyl settled down again, and covered himself up. Stanton shook his head. He laid back down, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
(A/N: How about that? Long enough?) 


	18. Surprise, surprise

Chapter 18   
  
When the light shown through the curtain, Stanton groggily opened his eyes. He looked around, on the coffee table, a small analog clock read about 5:58. He didn't feel as much despair as he used to around time pieces since he became the Prince of Night. He twisted. He felt so stiff in his princely wear. He had taken off his torso armor last night before he even laid down. He groaned at the metal clinging to his arms.   
  
As he sat up, and for the first time, grateful that he hadn't grown up as a prince. He couldn't have stood for the clothing discomforts. The breeches and boots were ok, but the torso armor was very uncomfortable. Finally, he remembered what had happened the night before. Removing what was left of the armor to find his regular clothes underneath.  
  
He stood up, and peeked outside the curtain. The sun glared into his face, but in front of him, he saw the roof tops of other apartments, shops, and other buildings. He sighed and a mental picture that came to him every morning took its toll. A large view of a beautiful plain, and not far from that, a sparkling ocean. And this time, he felt his small head turn. He then saw something that he had never seen before.  
  
A little girl with dark brown hair was staring out at the plains. He looked further down to discover that they were holding hands. Realizing it's size, she couldn't have been any older than five. When he looked up, his heart stopped. Her eyes were wide, and a beautiful aqua, like the sea in front of them. Her smile had few teeth in it, but it was the sweetest sight he had ever seen. Her nose was like a little button on her tiny face.  
  
He smiled at the most adorable creature he had ever seen. Just then, his vision turned black. He saw a running woman holding Stanton, and the little girl. It was Vanessa. Their cries could even be heard from the distance he was watching them. Then, Vanessa was alone, spinning into the dark. A bright light illuminated his face.  
  
Then, he was in a dark, damp cave. He turned around to see a blue cloaked figure pouring a pitcher of water into a large bowl. She turned around, her dark face shielded by the lack of light. Then, she lifted the lantern from a hook, and held it in front of her face. It was Hekate. His jaw dropped. "How can I be seeing you again when I'm only standing, and I'm still alive?" He confusingly asked.   
  
She smiled. "How could you see me last night?" His eyes widened. "You?" She nodded. "It was me when I was younger. I drank a potion to make myself youthful. That is the only way I can make the fire, or go into it." She walked over to him, and held his arm, leading him to the large bowl.   
  
"But, what is that fire?" She smiled. "It is my fire. It is an acceptance into the holier dark. I'm sorry, but I thought maybe if I brought you into the fire, and you found one your previous destinies, then you could maybe avoid this one." As they approached the bowl, Stanton turned to her. "What destiny?"   
  
She looked at him sadly. "Well, you see, your real destiny, I already know what it's going to be." She smiled mischievously as she explained, "Your going to love it." He looked at her again. "Then why did you try to...?" She shook her head. "It wasn't that destiny that I was trying to intervene. It was another one. It's path is already laid out, and unfortunately, you've taken it." She sighed.  
  
His brows pinched. "What did I do?" She put a soft hand on his. "When you asked the Atrox what was happening, it knew that it was about to gain something great, it tried to hurry the process by giving you too much strength." She bent, and lifted the pitcher as Stanton took in what she said. What could the Atrox gain from giving him power?  
  
He turned to ask her, but his eyes were drawn to the concoction that she was creating. As she poured in more water, pink steam swirled around it, then green, and then it calmed down. The strange liquid became a bright, blood red as she sprinkled a yellow powder into it. She held up a knife, and pulled back her sleeve, and was about to cut herself before Stanton grabbed her wrist.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She lifted his chin with the hand that was holding the shining dagger. "I need it for the potion. It is going to save your life. And besides, I'm a goddess." Before he could protest again, she held the knife above her wrist, cut a small slit that quickly disappeared. The blood dripped into the bowl, causing it to turn a navy blue. She walked off to a small shelf, and pulled off a ladle.   
  
When she came back, she was also holding a flask. She poured the liquid into it, and handed it to him. He drew back in disgust. "Other than your blood, what went into it?" She laughed. "Nothing unholy. You'll need this. When your destiny is at its peak, you must be prepared." He took it, and asked, "What did the Atrox want? And why does my strength matter?"   
  
She put the ladle in the pot as she said, "You don't need to know just yet." And with that, she smiled, and in a blinding flash, he was back in Maggie's apartment. He looked at the clock, it now said, 6:15. He looked around, no one awake. He had to get away and try to find things out. Staying there wouldn't help!   
  
He drew back the curtains, and clenching his fist, he slammed it through the glass. People stirred, but he didn't care. He jumped out. He would figure out what was going on! And NOW! He jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Running to the new found light.  
  
(A/N: Was that too long?) 


	19. Destiny's storm

Chapter 19 (A/N: FINALLY! I've given my plot life! IT IS ALIVE!)  
  
As Stanton jumped from building to building, he tried desperately to escape the burden on his shoulders. He wondered if his little meeting with Hekate was discovered by the Atrox. It tries to avoid my presence. So no, you won't be under treasonous penalty. He stopped in his tracks. Hekate?   
  
How did you find me? He worriedly questioned. I've been watching you since you left. I was worried about you. Listen, you won't find any answers wondering. Ask me what you think I know. And I'll try my best to answer. She slowly appeared in front of his face, smiling. "Now, what would you like to know?" She clasped her hands in front of her, and waited. "Come on. I have the time now."  
  
"All right, why did so many of us feel that something was happening at the beach, and that we needed to go there?" He dug his hands into his pockets. "Well, what Maggie said to you was mostly true...Something happened in your past is about to be rediscovered. I thought yesterday was going to be the day, so I sent you all there. It wasn't though. And the Atrox didn't attack you." She walked, and a confused Stanton followed.  
  
"It played mad so it would have an excuse to do so. It pretended to make a mistake by giving you power instead of taking it. It's hidden away inside of you until your ready to transform." Stanton followed her. "So, why did it give it to me?" She turned. "Like I said, it has something to gain if you reach the wrong destiny. Even though you've taken the path, it's power wont peak until the right time. That's why you need this potion."  
  
She tapped the flask that Stanton had tied to his belt loop. "It will drain your strength if you drink it at the wrong time. But if you drink when your transformation takes place, then you'll be able to change your path back to normal." She smiled when she finally finished. He nodded. "Will I be needing it anytime soon?" Hekate shook her head.   
  
"Not really. But keep it anyway. I believe that's all there is to answer for a while."  
  
But before she could disappear, Stanton asked a question that he had been curious about for quite a while. 'Wait!' She turned back to him patiently 'Look, I'm sure that you don't think that I should know this, but...What is my true destiny?' She tilted her head, and slowly began to fade. Her smile came again, and widened. "I can only tell you one thing, if you don't speak of it to others."  
  
He nodded eagerly. 'I'll put it simply, if someone ever says you and Serena are meant to be, listen to them.' By then, her body was almost transparent. But just then, Stanton had registered what she had said. The broadest smile of his life illuminated his face. Bright, and open mouthed with happy surprise. He breathed out a small laughter. Hekate's smile nearly matched Stantons as she said, I thought you would do that. Then, she disappeared.  
  
Stanton jumped up high, overwhelmed with joy, not caring of the violent clouds hovering above him. He let out a loud, "Yes!" (A/N: Yeah, I'm out of character, SO? It's my story!) Thrilled by the sudden adrenaline, he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop again, and did that for the rest of the morning. He didn't even care when a loud thunder clap roared and the rain poured down like a cascade.  
  
When he finally realized he was drenched, he looked for cover. He faded into the shadow, and flew under a flea-market canopy. He looked around to find the place empty. He sighed. He walked around, and found a large utility van driving to the beach. Knowing instantly who it was, he flew to the beach, and waited for him. When he finally showed up, Stanton stood, ignoring the clothes and hair that clung to his skin.  
  
Collin arrived, and quickly spotted Stanton. He sighed. "Serena didn't send you out did she?" Stanton shook his head. "No, but you know how mad she gets when you go surfing in the storm." Collin groaned. "Does she have to be so protective?" Stanton crossed his arms, "How do you think she feels?" Collin grinned. And after several persuasions, he finally went back to his van.   
  
Stanton looked at his watch. 5:40? His days went by fast lately. He heard a loud buzz behind him, and looked back at L.A. The city was blacked out. He cocked his head as an image of the girls stumbling in the dark came into his head. He laughed at his little image, but then, a real sight on the ocean caught his eye. On the waves, he saw a white colored object drifting near the shore. His brows pinched as he tried to see it better.  
  
Just then, the object came ashore. Out of curiosity, he wandered to it. His jaw dropped as he realized what it was. A person! He dissolved into shadow, and he quickly reached the figure. Several bruises and gashes were on its back.   
  
He turned it around, then jumped up. A girl! Unable to help himself, his eyes studied every inch of her body. She was gorgeous. And completely naked. And he did NOT like the distinct familiarity he felt to her that way. A deep rose color came to his cheeks. He shook his head as he took off his leather jacket; and covered her as best he could. He picked her up, and assessed the situation.   
  
A young girl who was probably suffering from hypothermia, and serious wounds should probably go to the hospital. But as he looked down at her, trying to see her face, hidden away by her wet black hair, he saw the gashes slowly disappear. He looked down at her legs. Everything was slowly healing. He carefully went into her mind.   
  
It was a jungle inside. So many hidden feelings and thoughts that he couldn't find any path to get to. The only thing he saw, was a deep bondage to the Atrox. His eyes widened. Realizing the situation, she was probably just gonna stay unconscious for a while, since she appeared to be immortal. But she needed shelter. He faded into shadow, and flew to Serena's. (A/N: YES! I'VE DONE IT! You people are gonna LOVE this!) 


	20. Unusual beauty

Chapter 20 (A/N: one: ''= telepathy. Two: ""= regular talk. Enjoy!)  
  
When he finally managed to get to her house, he immediately went inside. Flashlights were flickering around as he found a dim light, and heard shouting. "Perfect! Just perfect! A black out on one of the few nights that I can invite almost everybody over!" A large groan came from the room. He smiled at Serena's complaint.  
  
His burden stirred, and he remembered why he had come, and walked to the den. "Boys, where are you going to sleep?" A male voice he recognized as Michael's spoke up, "Here I guess. The phones are out, and the streets are flooded. So uh, Collin can we sleep in your room?" "Whatever. Get your stuff. Oh, you didn't bring anything did you?" He wondered who else was there, but he knew he would soon find out.   
  
Just then, he arrived in the barely lit room. Everyone was walking around and a large lantern was on the coffee table. "Excuse me?" All heads turned to him. Those heads included: Derek, Collin, Michael, Chris, all the daughters, and even Jimena. Catty was the first to notice the half naked woman he was carrying. "Who is that?" Stanton shook his head. "I don't know. I found her on the beach. Can I use the guest room?"   
  
Taking the hint, Serena nodded and got a flashlight. They went up to the guest room, and apparently everyone was so curious about the visitor, that they all followed holding the lantern. He found the bed, and laid the girl on it. "Can you get me something to clean her face? And we'll need some extra blankets, and she might need a nightgown." Shocked by Stantons strange take-charge, they did as they were told.   
  
Tianna went to the bathroom to get a washcloth, Collin and Chris got into the closet for blankets, and Serena went to snag a spare nightgown. He picked her up as Michael and Derek folded back the sheets. He set her down again, when Tianna and Serena came back. "Here, I'll do her face." Vanessa took the cloth, and caressed the strangers' face, noticing the smeared blood. She smoothed back her hair, then jumped.  
  
Everyone but the sleeping beauty gasped. Her face was completely smooth. Her lips were lush and red, made for kissing. Her eyes were hidden under lids that were swept with long, thick lashes. And just then, they softly opened, as if aware of their gaze. They were red, but that failed to shield the pure aqua marine, just like the ocean. The ocean...her eyes closed as if that took all her strength.   
  
"Oh my god. She's an angel." Jimena said in wonder. No one could argue with her. She was a true beauty. Serena broke the silence, her own voice breaking. "I got the nightgown." Finally, everyone came back to reality. All the guys turned their heads as Serena fitted the gown on the stranger. "What's the story?" As Stanton explained he turned back. The stranger was a vision of loveliness in the white strapped gown.   
  
When he was done, just about everyone had wide eyes, except for Serena who was busy tidying the sheets. "Okay, that explains a lot." Chris said. Stanton nodded. "I can't even get into her head. Serena stood up, "Well, I think there's some good food in the kitchen. We'll talk it over better on full stomachs." She seemed somewhat agitated. As the others headed to the kitchen, Stanton grabbed Serena's wrist.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Not like your little beauty over there." She indicated the sleeping figure. Stanton went into Serena's mind, not happy at what he found there. "I didn't like the familiarity either Serena." She shook her head. "I know, I saw that too. Damnit! Who is she?" Stanton shrugged helplessly.  
  
When they finished eating, they asked Tianna to guard the young woman as they talked about the strange happenings. When they went back to the den, Stanton felt a strange movement against his leg. He smiled down at Wally, and picked him up. As he petted him, Serena buried her face in his fur. She looked back at Stanton from the other side of Wally, and tried to smile at him.   
  
'Sorry, I just got a little upset.' He smiled at her and stroked her hair, pretending to pet Wally's. 'I know. Don't worry about it.' Just as he said that, a loud scream, and thud were heard from upstairs. Derek leapt to his feet, and was the first to run out of the room. Stanton faded, and sped to the guestroom. But just before he did, he heard the shattering of a window.   
  
When he came in, Tianna was against the wall, a trail of blood above her head, and the large window completely broken, it's shards on the floor. At first Stanton went to Tianna, but then went to the window. A beautiful creature in a white night gown was running into the night. 'I'll find him, I have to! My times almost out,' wound into the night. 


	21. Tianna's horror

Chapter 21 (Special thanks to prtychic2007. No, U ROCK!!!)  
  
When he turned back to Tianna, everyone was around her, But Derek picked her up, and laid her on the vacant bed. Chris walked over to her. "Let me see." He drew back Tianna's hair, and observed the damage. "It'll be ok. Just a big bump." Tianna looked up at him, angrily and tearfully. "That hurts like hell!" Derek held her and pushed her down.  
  
Stanton grabbed a nearby washcloth, and pressed it to her head. Blood went into the soft material, but slowly. They realized that it would be a while before they could figure out what had happened to Tianna. When the blood had finally stopped flowing, and a white bandage on her head, they began to gently question her.  
  
"Listen Tianna. I know it might be a little hard, but can you tell us what happened to you?" Tianna looked down at her hands and shook her head. Stanton sighed, and sat on the bed by Tianna. She looked up at him. Knowing what he intended to do, she questioned, "Will I end up thinking a lot about it?" He shook his head. "I can control it." Tianna sighed, then stopped all struggles, and opened her mind.  
  
Inside her thoughts, her searched desperately for the recent incident. Then, it happened. Tianna had been playing solitaire, when the young girl stirred. As soon as she saw Tianna, she burst from the bed, demanding, "Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?" Before she could answer, the girl jumped up, and struck out her hand. Tianna flew into the air. An inferno bursting into Tianna's body.  
  
She tried to scream, but the figure seemed to be controlling her movements with her eyes. And as she tightened her fingers, Tianna's insides contracted. She plunged into Tianna's brain, and painfully ripped through everything to answer her own questions. Finally satisfied, she slowly brought down her force. Her eyes that had burned yellow, turned to aqua again. She threw Tianna to the wall, released her, then jumped out the window.  
  
Stanton came out of Tianna's mind to see her teary face. He put a hand on her shoulder. He sighed. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't brought her here this wouldn't have happened." Tianna shook her head. "You never know." "Stanton?" Jimena asked. "Why did you stare at each other so long?" Stanton carefully took the question from her brain, and left her standing, just as confused as everyone else.   
  
"So, what happens now?" Catty asked. Derek who was stroking Tianna, spoke, "I think that she should be found by tonight. Who knows what other damage she might cause?" Stanton stood up. "She might be looking for a guy. Before she was out of view, I heard her say: I'll find him, I have to! My time's almost out." Not sure of what to do, they finally decided that maybe they should ask for help.   
  
Not saying what they meant in front of Jimena directly, they confirmed that they should, 'call the cops' tomorrow. They cleaned up the glass mess, then settled the sheets. The guys would stay overnight since the power was still out. After several hours of tossing and turning, Stanton went downstairs. When he reached the den, the lights were on. He thought about telling the guys, but they were probably sound asleep.  
  
He was left hanging again. So many unanswered questions once more. He didn't know if he could take it, twice in under 48 hours. Once again, he disappeared. He knew the foolish people here were not going to be of any help. But maybe taking a day off would help. If he just had one day and night of simple peace, maybe he could think things through. He found his car, drove to his new, large house, and slept the day off. 


	22. Familiar Love

Chapter 22 (A/N: DAMN! It took SO long to do this!)   
  
As Stanton walked through Planet Bang, he grinned at the party jumping around him. The day off did him a world of good. He had woken up at noon, a real sleep in. He first spent some time around the city, almost going into Tattoo You to get one of his ears pierced. But he decided to consult Serena first. Then at the mall, he had bought a one-pearl choker for her to make up for his recent neglect. And he recruited two kids afterwards.  
  
Completely content, he searched for Serena, not noticing the new band on the stage. When he found her, she didn't look happy. She was waving her hand in front of her brothers dreamy face. When he went to see what was happening, she turned to him immediately. "Thank god you're here!" His brows pinched. "What?" She showed him the row of guys that were staring dreamily at the stage. Even Chris was staring.   
  
"What happened to them?" She shrugged. "They've been like that since the new band set up. Don't!" She grabbed his face as he tried to look at the stage. "I don't want it to happen to you too!" He nodded. "Can you at least describe it for me?" The other girls finally noticed him. "That girl you picked up yesterday is in the middle, with Yvonne and Cassandra on either side, dancing like strippers." Vanessa said.   
  
"And she seems to be okay now!" Tianna said, indicating the white bandage on her head. "Are you?" Stanton asked. "Yeah. But if she was searching for someone then why is she trying to steal all our boys?" She said angrily. Catty turned to him, " She's caught Michael, Collin, Derek, even Chris!" Unable to resist any longer, Stanton turned to the stage. Immediately, he was entranced by what he saw.   
  
"Oh great! She got him too!" Jimena said, frustratingly throwing up her hands. Stanton didn't hear her, or feel Serena shake him to death. The girl in the middle was wearing a white tee, and a long black skirt with a slit up the side. She was moving sinuously, and incredibly slowly. Yvonne and Cassandra were following her moves.   
  
The familiarity returned with such force, that he almost collapsed. But Serena caught him, and with the help of the others, steadied him. When he was standing again, a vision hit him strongly. This time, he landed on the floor. But he had no idea of what was happening around him. The vision took hold of him.  
  
The same sight he saw in the morning, but this time, the little girl said something. "I wuv you." Having a strange idea one what was going to happen next, Stanton tried to bite his lips to keep the words out, but they escaped. "I love you too." His eyes widened at the power he had put into those words. Was this what the Atrox had been keeping form him? Who was this girl he claimed to love? The one on stage?  
  
She wasn't on stage anymore, as they jumped off, and strutted through the audience, in complete synchronization, even though they weren't performing anymore. When Stanton finally managed to get on his feet again, the first thing he saw, were the lovely, sea colored eyes. Serena asked him if he was ok, and the only thing that he could manage was nodding it off.  
  
"I can't believe how many stares we got." Cassandra said. "I can, do you realize how hot we were looking up there?" Yvonne bragged. "You know, I actually watched how many were staring at us, at there were like, twenty!" The girl said. Her voice was like that of a siren. Stanton stared at her laughing face.   
  
She was close, and the world stopped. She saw him, and she seemed to be lost in a trance. Cassandra and Yvonne tried to find the source of her stares. When they saw Stanton, they smiled brightly, and dragged the dazed girl to them. "Hey everyone!" Yvonne said cheerfully. "What are you talking about? You guys stoned our guys!" Jimena said, pointing at her boyfriend who was staring dumbfounded at the stranger.   
  
"Why is everyone all of a sudden lost?" Catty questioned. "Sorry about that." Cassandra snapped her fingers. "Rachel, Rachel! Say something to him! He might remember you." Stanton raised an eyebrow. "Would you be meaning me?" Cassandra grinned. "Come on!" Finally, Rachel came to.   
  
She was letting out rapid breathes, and tears were swelling mightily in her eyes. "Oh my god." Stanton looked at her. "Do I know you?" She shook her head. "I deserve that. Oh god. I've missed you." His brows pinched. "I don't know anyone named Rachel." She raised a brow. "I knew this would happen, but no. I had to go and remove your damn memories." She shook her head at herself.  
  
When she looked at him again, the familiarity came to him even more stronger. And his head began to pain. Serena held his arm when he clasped his head. Rachel walked up to him. "Stanton." She whispered. Before Stanton could do anything, he fainted away. However, before he fell completely into darkness, he heard the words come out of Rachel's mouth. "We loved each other more than anyone." 


	23. Why?

Chapter 23 (A/N: If you review this chapter, DO NOT write any spoilers in it! Thank you! You people better enjoy this! I had humongo writer blocks to make this plot!)  
  
Stanton opened his eyes to a wet cloth on his head. He looked around. His bedroom? Why was he here? On his left, was Rachel, flipping through one of his old motorcycle magazines. Before she could even notice him, he realized what she had last said to him. He would definitely have to pay Serena back. As he absently reached into his pocket, he realized that he didn't have the necklace anymore. Did Rachel take it?  
  
Impatiently, he pounded his questions at her. "Did you take something out of my pocket? What do you mean we loved each other more than anyone? Who are you anyway? Who are you searching for? Is it me?" By then, she had put the magazine back. "Yes, I gave it to Serena. And we did. I'm someone who's made a lot of mistakes. And yes, it was you. Does that cover everything?" She asked with an innocent smile.  
  
He shook his head. She laughed at his wide eyed, confused face. "All right, I'll get more in depth. The choker fell from your pocket when you fainted, and your thoughts said that you got it for Serena. And the answer that should explain everything else, You DO love me, and I love you." His eyes widened, but before he could deny it, she began her long story.  
  
"Eight years ago, I committed a treasonous crime to the Atrox, and I was banished to the other side of the world. The Atrox would have banished me completely if it weren't for your pleas, so my alternate punishment was ten years to find you again without the ability to change into shadow and rush to Detroit, where we were living at the time by the way. And if I didn't reach you in time, then we would have both been outcasts for the rest of eternity. And since you were asleep when my time came, I stole your memories."  
  
When she finally finished, Stanton tried desperately to take in what she had said. "I noticed that you've got yourself a steady girlfriend." She said grinning. "That makes me more happy for you than anything." He drew back, confused. "But, if you–and if I–'' She cut him off, "Don't get me wrong, we love each other. Very much."   
  
She held his hand. Following his instincts, he squeezed it, caressing the back with his thumb. "But perhaps I haven't been very clear as to how we loved each other." She looked back up at him. And he knew. "We're brother and sister." Suddenly, memories shot their way into his brain. Sitting on the castle balcony once more, and still holding her hand. Judging by her face, it was after he said he loved her, "U're da bes bwovor ever."  
  
While he sat there, viewing memory after memory, Rachel sat there with tears in her eyes. How could she have let him end up going through a thing like this? What kind of sister was she? When he violently squeezed her hand, she knew that he was done. It was still a long time before he said anything. "Please say something." She whispered pleadingly. He jumped from the bed, furious.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" He said, pacing angrily. "I thought that I was doing the right thing at the time!" She explained desperately. "I figured that maybe if you thought that you had always been alone, then it wouldn't be as bad because you would have been used to it." He turned back to her. "Don't you remember what I said?" He questioned angrily.   
  
She nodded. "You said you were willing to be patient so long as I came back. I couldn't take that chance!" She now let the tears flow, tears that had been held back for so many years. He was still pacing, but his own tears began to brim. "It would have been the hardest thing that you'd ever go through," "NO!" He turned back, the tears now slowly releasing. "This is! I'm hurting now because of what you put me through!"  
  
She stood up. "And you have no idea how much I regret it now! Dear god, Stanton! I've had to spend eight years, traveling the world, looking for you. Being all alone, and no one to lend my affections to, because I couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop searching. I refused to let you feel that way. Yes, it hurt knowing that you wouldn't recognize me, but it would have hurt far more if I thought you feel as alone as I did."  
  
Just then, his thoughts came to a stop, and he realized what she had said. His sister had returned. He practically ran to her, and threw his arms around her, embracing her as hard as he could. She returned the hug, and burst into tears. When she felt a wetness on her blouse, she pulled back, shocked to see her mighty champion in tears.   
  
"Stanton, please don't cry! I lose all my faith when you do that." He shook his head. "They're happy tears' you idiot!" He said laughing, and wiping away a tear. "I'm sorry Stanton." She said sadly. "I'm sorry too." She smiled, and squeezed him tightly. Returning the hug, he sighed, and once more, cried silently. (A/N: I've finally brought my story to its climax. And Rachel is finally here. Oh God! Its cry-land in here!) 


	24. Reunions

Chapter 24   
  
Stanton spent most of the night reliving memories, realizing what kind of person he was. And he was amazed that he really wasn't that different, just not a much a loner. But around midnight, a thought came to him, "By the way, how and where is everybody?" Rachel was sipping a latte when she answered, "They stayed there, Cass and Yvonne knew that I wanted time alone with you, so they explained things to her."  
  
Stanton nodded. He had a feeling Serena would doubt his kinship, but eventually, she would understand. "By the way, Cass has three scars on her chest, she didn't cut herself did she?" Rachel questioned worriedly. Stanton sighed. Back in the day, he and Cassandra were as close as brother and sister as he and Rachel were. But he always knew she had a school girl crush on him. It went out of control without Rachel.   
  
"She did, didn't she?" Stanton nodded reluctantly. "What does STA stand for?" She passed the latte to him, and he sipped the hot frothy mixture. "Stanton." He answered simply. She drew back. "Without you, he crush got out of control and she fell madly in love with me, so she tried to slice my name in her chest. On top of that, she's got a heart-and-dagger tattoo with my name in it." Her eyes widened.   
  
"Why did she get a tattoo?" Stanton rolled his eyes, and put the latte on his night stand. "When I paid more attention to her than my other pupils, she assumed that there was something between us, so she claims that's what I did to her heart." She tilted her head. "Jilted?" He nodded. Rachel pursed her lips, and asked, "Where she get it?" "Hipbone." Her jaw dropped, then she grinned. "And you've seen this tattoo?"   
  
He groaned. "She made me touch the damn thing. What she couldn't get through her head was that I couldn't have jilted her, and that I love Serena. Yet now...What's gonna happen?" She shook her head. "How's everybody else? Kelly, Murray, Chris, what's been happening?"   
  
He thought for a moment, then grinned. "Want to see for yourself?" She nodded and stood up. "You'll have to take me, I can't become shadow yet." He held her hand, and disappeared. He flew to the Dungeon, and began to introduce her to some of the new kids. And suddenly, Yvonne and Cassandra showed up. After they had given her hugs, Cassandra turned to him, and blushed. He took her to the corner.  
  
"Stanton, confession. I do still love you. And back then I did too. But I took it out of control when Rachel left. And uh, I could live with being friends back then. So, I can live with it now." She slapped her hands to her hips, and sighed. He waited for a moment, then he smiled. He took her hand, "I can too." Her eyes widened, then she smiled. They waited for a moment, then he laughed, and gave her a quick brotherly hug.   
  
They walked out to the dance floor, and back to Rachel, who hugging Karyl, and Murray. But Tymmie stood alone in the distance. As she was saying her, 'I missed you's,' Tymmie pretended not to notice her. Stanton's impatience surfaced, and walked over to him, and pulled him back to Rachel. "Rachel, I found an old friend." She turned, and blinked when she saw Tymmie, who was keeping his gaze away from hers.  
  
"What's with the haircut?" Tymmie fingered his hair, "Uh, I shaved my head and got a tattoo, but I had a laser removal. So I'm waiting for it to grow back before I dye it again." She tilted her head, then yanked Tymmie further out onto the dance floor, and moved with him. "Don't tell me you've lost your touch!" She coaxed happily. Tymmie grinned, and finally started to move.   
  
He almost pulled her close, but then he noticed that Stanton was standing nearby. Rachel shook her head, then grabbed his hands, and pulled them around her waist. She mouthed to him, 'He won't mind.' And she was right. Stanton did try to protect his sister, but he knew when to back off. But he would also have to lecture her on the way she danced at Planet Bang.   
  
A finger tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see Chris. "What are you doing here?" Stanton asked. Chris shrugged. "I wanted to see Rachel again. And Vanessa is trying to recollect the time when she saved both of you. Serena sends a message that she'll understand if you want to spend time with your sister, and that she loves you." Stanton smiled thinking about Serena's understanding.  
  
At the sound of a loud howl, they turned to see Rachel dancing around in the pink and blue lights. Right in the middle of Yvonne, Cassandra, and Kelly. The Bad Girls. They were a small branch of the follower gang. And even better, they were all back together again. And this time, no matter what his sister tried to make him believe, she would not go on her own. (A/N: Believe it or not, this isn't over, I just have a few improvements to make, then I'll get it on here for ya!) 


	25. New you

Chapter 25 (This is my favorite chapter. Diss it, and you will DIE! WARNING: prepared to be paralyzed with fear!)  
  
Stanton waited impatiently on the beach as the cold fire was made. Rachel was by his side, dressed in a low-cut violet tube-top velvet dress with a slit that reached her knee. It was a ceremony that quite a few followers were willing to attend. Especially Stanton. He looked down at his tux, making sure that everything was in its place. 'You look fine! Stop fussing!' Rachel scolded.   
  
He looked down at Rachel, who was combing her hair with her fingers. He shook his head and questioned, 'You're telling me?' She grinned at him from the log she was sitting on. After two initiates were accepted into the fire, Stanton and Rachel nervously counted down the minutes to their part of the ceremony. When it finally happened, they both stood tall, then they went to one knee.  
  
The Atrox invited Rachel back, and returned all of her missing powers. And then, the top members of the inner circle crowned her the Princess of Night. Then they were both presented with new powers, as the royal pair of evil in the universe. They took each others hands, and accepted their positions. Then, after several hours of morning ceremonies, Rachel insisted on a nightly celebration.  
  
When they reached the house, he let her pick her own room, and go steal/buy her own stuff to decorate it. When she came back, he realized for the first time, the ring on her necklace was a duplicate of his, only the gem was a bright yellow. The inscription on the inside said: Innocentes et Malum. It was half of their fathers' coat of arms.   
  
The ring that he had hung on his neck, now glowed with hers. The coat of arms was completed, but without their other brother, the power of the rings couldn't be discovered. The other ring had words on it as well, but they couldn't remember. Stanton and Rachel stared at the glowing rings.   
  
They quickly took off the jewels, and immediately put the gems together, and they shot out a bubble of color. The contact created a bright rainbow. The powers of the rings was theirs, and theirs alone to use when they needed the aid of their father. Stanton knew it wouldn't have anything to do with the Atrox, so it couldn't have been his destiny change. The colors died, and the powers were tucked away inside of them.   
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon moving things into Rachel's room. When that was over, she demanded that they go to Planet Bang. She was digging through her new closet when she asked him, "You getting dressed?" He raised a brow. "I am dressed." She looked back at him. "Not properly. Don't get me wrong, girls would faint looking at you. But in better outfit, the phrase 'if looks could kill' is gonna' have a new meaning."   
  
He shrugged, and waited. "Strip." She ordered. He drew back questionably, then did as he was told, but he stopped at his briefs. "And?" She looked back. "You've lost weight." He looked down. "Maybe." Looking at his briefs in disgust, she shook her head. She ran to his room, and threw a pair of blue plaid boxers in his face. "They're clean!" She yelled. He groaned uncomfortably, but after she turned her head, he angrily put them on. He didn't like his sisters curt manner, but if she knew one thing, it was fashion.  
  
Not long after, she observed his barely clothed body. "Wife beater, and blue briefs...I got it!" She went into the closet, and made him put on khakis. Then a black belt that only went through the left hip loop on his pants, that way it was left hanging on the right. She grabbed a pair of steel toe boots, and made him put them on. When he was dressed, she surveyed her project.  
  
"You don't look bad-boy enough. Oh yeah!" She led him to her vanity. He tried to refuse, but she swore that she would 'just lightly spackle.' She lightly dabbed glitter onto his hair line, and some on his arms and face. Then she added barely noticeable black eyeliner onto his lids. When she was finally finished, she stared at him, and nodded in triumph.  
  
"Well? How do I look?" She smiled, then took his hand, and led him to the closet mirror. "See for yourself. And you can thank me later." Stanton scoffed, then turned to the mirror. His jaw dropped at his own reflection. Rachel grinned at him, "I knew you'd like it." She strode happily back to her room to get dressed herself. And to give him some privacy so he could wonder in peace.   
  
His hair seemed shaggier, and more dangerous as it hanged in his blue eyes, that now showed a more evil glare with the eyeliner. The glitter went very well with the spike tattoo on his arm. His eyes were bluer, his muscles were larger, his skin smoother, and his face was sharper. As he was admiring his reflection, Rachel was putting on makeup. But like she had done with Stanton, she just 'lightly spackled.'  
  
Tentatively touching his cheek, he realized how Vanessa had felt the first night she had seen her goddess form. Yeah. "God of the Night." He whispered in wonder. But something was missing...then he knew. He pulled down the top of the khakis to halfway down the boxers' band. At Rachel's humming, he turned back and looked at her. "Thank you." She glanced over then smiled at him. After one last dab, she put her perfume back.  
  
Their clothes were almost identical. She wore tight khaki slacks, black high heeled boots, a silver chain belt on her hip, and a white tank top. Her long, chocolate hair was brushed wildly to her back, curls falling down. They strutted contentedly to his car, ready to party. Before Planet Bang, they stopped by Tattoo You. For Stanton's piercing. 


	26. Party

Chapter 26 (This is my 2nd favorite chapter. Diss this, and you will also DIE!!!)  
  
  
  
As Stanton headed to the back of Planet Bang, he carefully considered what he was about to do. It wouldn't be so bad so let loose and party once in a while. Just so long as he didn't turn it into a habit. But what would be so wrong with that? Because it wasn't like him. He would always be a spectator, but every once in a while, he would get onto the dance floor and have fun. How was this any different?  
  
"Stanton," he looked at his sister, noticing that she was far ahead of him. He went to her, and looked nervously at the door. 'You won't lose who you are now. You've always been a loner. But you also could have fun too. Nothing will change that. He looked at her, and sighed. He stared at the door, and a surge of adrenaline rushed inside him. He knew what he was able do, and was going to do it. He grinned at Rachel. "Do it."  
  
She smiled, then Rachel kicked the door open. All the music in Planet Bang, and all the dancing stopped. And everybody stared at them. He grinned once more, then stepped inside. They walked slowly, allowing everyone to stare at them. He looked around, studying every person in turn. He grinned as he noticed all the girls staring at him with such powerful, and barbaric hunger.  
  
When they walked through the crowd, everybody backed away to let them pass. At the center of the dance floor, Stanton went into the DJ's mind, and made him think a request was made for a song with a fast, and booming beat. Then the back door opened again, and he knew that Serena was there. The music was about to begin. He and Rachel both struck poses, and they waited. Then, the music started, and they danced.  
  
Lights, power, adrenaline. It all came back as Stanton moved with the pounding beat. At one point, he put his left foot beside his ankle, then spun with the music's drum roll, incredibly fast. Yet he wasn't dizzy at all. He had never heard the song before, but his body knew exactly how to move. He had always been a natural dancer. But this time, he was ten times better. He moved with his entire body, even his swaying hips.  
  
Then, the instrumental came. Their favorite part. Rachel stepped up, then bent down, and slowly moved up, stretching her fingers as far away from herself as possible. The crowd that had finally caught up on their entertainment, gave her whistles, howls, and woo-hoo's as she walked back to her place. She smiled her good luck to Stanton, just before she was back in her original place.  
  
Stanton grinned confidently, then walked up. At his spot, he did the move: He stretched his hands behind his head, like one would when watching the stars. He drew his hands down his chest, showing off his arm and chest muscles, then slipped his hands down into his pockets, and kept going until the entire boxer band was revealed. Leaning back, he blinked, transforming his half-open expression to wicked lust.  
  
As he walked back, he grinned at the sound of whistles, howls, and shrieks. When he made it back, the lyrics began again, and Rachel spun in front of him, then leaned to the left. Stanton repeated her move as the last beats began. But when he spun in front of her, he ended up leaning to the right, and they made a large X. Then, the music stopped with a loud, BOOM!  
  
They were given a standing ovation, and they took their bows. He held up the connected hands of himself, and Rachel. She shouted, "You'll see us again real soon!" Leaving the floor, the applause still didn't quit. Rachel sat in a chair close to the people, but Stanton sat in the dark, and propped up his legs on the other end of the table. He smiled, the grin of someone who had found something missing for a long, long time.  
  
Just then, Serena marched over, everyone else trailing slowly behind. As they came over, Rachel asked him, 'Hey, who's the hottie?' Stanton looked at her. 'That's a little vague.' He said. 'That adorable blondie by Serena.' He looked over, but he already knew who it was. 'Collin?' He questioned. 'You know him? Where'd he get such a dark tan?' Stanton tried to keep his laughter to himself.   
  
She turned to him eagerly. 'He's a passionate surfer. Just to warn you however, he has a girlfriend.' Rachel's shoulders drooped, and a she gave him her famous puppy-dog look. "Stanton!" Serena yelled. He looked at her innocently. "What the-Where the hell-Why didn't you-I-I-I mean...ARGH! What the hell?" Serena stared at him wide eyed, and obviously confused. 


	27. Guilt

Chapter 27 (A/N: I wont kill u if u diss this chapter. I'm not too fond of it.)  
  
Stanton could barely restrain his laughter as he saw the look on Serena's face. Utter astonishment, and complete confusion. And the look that the others had wasn't much different. Except for Chris who was giving them his proudest grin. "You two haven't lost your touch." Rachel modestly shrugged. "Anyone can swing if they've got the instinct." Stanton smirked in agreement.   
  
Tianna crossed her arms. "It's all in the instinct." She agreed sarcastically. Rachel looked at Tianna. "I beg your pardon?" Stanton intervened, "She was possessed by the Atrox when she attacked you. She doesn't even know that it happened." Tianna looked from Stanton, to Rachel. "I'm Tianna." She held out her hand. Rachel grinned. "I'm Rachel. Stanton's sister." They shook hands.   
  
Just then, Serena spoke loudly, 'You didn't answer my question!' Stanton looked at her innocently, and finally realized how foolish he had been. He stood up, and took her hand, leading her to a dark corner. "Are you out of your mind?" Serena demanded angrily. Stanton looked back at her, "It's the only spot where we can talk in private. I'm not going to make use of it." His eyes wandered down.  
  
Her bright red tank top dress stopped just a few inches above her pierced naval. From there, steel circles at her sides connected the top piece to the skirt that went to just above her ankles. He shook his head, and turned away to watch where he was going. This would take a lot of explanations. 'No kidding!' Serena yelled. Stanton groaned, and pushed her in front of him, her back against the wall, her face to his.  
  
Not sure where to start, he sighed. Serena took care of that as he felt her enter his mind. He didn't push her out, or close his mind. He realized there wasn't much to keep from her now. She would be disappointed about his recruiting, but he suddenly remembered she had understood everything else so far. When he felt Serena leave, her eyes were once again, shocked.   
  
"Stanton." She whispered. "Why didn't you tell me about Hekate?" Stanton sighed once more. "I guess I didn't really think about it." Serena was eyeing the flask that he had hidden away in his pocket. "You know, if you do reach the wrong destiny, then you will die." Stanton nodded. "That's what the potion is for." Serena's eyes were slightly misted. "But what if you can't tell?"   
  
Stanton shook his head. "I'm sure I'll be able to. It might be like an involuntary increase of power. And, about tonight, It's not a permanent thing. I'll only do it once in a while." Serena giggled. "You were awesome." Stanton tilted his head and grinned. "So I've been told." Serena's grin matched his as she raised an eyebrow. "You would have to have been told with those moves."  
  
But just then, Serena bent her head, and sighed. "What's wrong?" She lifted her smiling head. "Nothing, I'm happy." He cocked his head. "She said that part of your real destiny was that we were meant to be." Stanton chuckled. "It's nice to know that despite all of our obstacles, we're still going to end up together." He said in a soft voice. Her eyes misted even more before she smiled softly, and closed her eyes.  
  
Stanton brought her close, and spread gentle kisses around her face. Her cheeks, forehead, her eyes that were somewhat salty from her tears. She pulled away slightly. "Stanton. About what might happen to you..." His brows pinched, not sure what she was about to say. "What if you get hurt? Or worse?" He shook his head. "I'll be all right. Remember, I can't die." Serena started biting at her gloss painted lips.   
  
"Remember what I said three days ago?" He blinked, then shook his head. "I promised that I would protect you if someone tried to harm you. I don't give a damn about the circumstances. I'm still going to be here for you." He happily smiled at her vow, and pulled her close once again. This time she didn't pull away. Their lips met in a matter of seconds. His lips parted hers in lazy seduction.   
  
A small moan came to his throat as her arms spread up from his stomach, to his chest. Lost in the passion, his kiss turned harsh, rough. Strangely, she didn't pull back. In fact, she seemed to be pressing herself closer. He slid his hands up her back, and caressed her tenderly fleshed shoulders. She trembled under his hands, but he knew it wasn't of fear, or unwelcome, but fierce desire. He pressed her gently into the shadowed wall.  
  
"Hey, Serena–Oh! Uh...Don't mind m–'' "GOD DAMNIT!" Serena yelled as she yanked away from Stanton, and chased after her innocent brother. Stanton groaned angrily. It really was irritating for that to happen time, after time, after time. At this rate, he and Serena wouldn't have a moment alone until she was seventeen. He ran his fingers through his hair, and walked back to Rachel.  
  
When he found her, she was playfully arguing with Tianna. "It never takes that long to get a boyfriend! It's cake!" Rachel bragged. To prove her point, she leaned back, crossed her legs, and spread her fingers as widely as she could through her long brown hair. All of that was made in one fluid movement. Stanton caught Michael, and Derek staring at his sisters movements. She liked to flirt, but she'd never steal a guy.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Stanton noted slyly. "You're girlfriends might get mad." Michael blushed as Vanessa crossed her arms and looked at him indignantly. Derek blushed, and Tianna raised an angry brow. "Hey, Derek, the last time I checked, I was your girlfriend. Not little miss angelic over here!" She pointed an accusing thumb at Rachel. She lounged back. "Angel." She said, wagging a correcting finger at Tianna.  
  
"Pardon?" Catty asked, who didn't really seem to mind Rachel that much. Her opinion seemed to be shared by only Serena, and Jimena. Stanton hooked his thumbs through his belt loops. "Angel's her nickname. It's too long of a story to explain how she got it, so let's drop it for now." Serena and Collin walked over. Jimena snuggled against him as Serena explained, "I chased him after he uh–'' Serena blushed, and didn't finish.   
  
Rachel stood. "I don't believe I've met you boys yet." As she was introduced, she smiled at Michael and Derek, then flirtatiously tilted her head at Collin. After a few more hours of partying, they decided to leave. As they walked out the door, Serena smiled at Stanton and said, "I love you." Before he could reply, Rachel ran off. When he caught up with Rachel, Serena's disappointment caught up with him. (A/N: Upcoming: C.28/END!) 


	28. New beginnings

Chapter 28 (I'm both sad, and delighted ask uou to: enjoy the ENDING!)  
  
  
  
Rachel put her hand on his sweating arms. "You should talk to her." As Stanton pulled into the driveway, he groaned. "I've been trying to." As Rachel unlocked the door, she said. "I'm not talking about kissing, I'm talking about SPEAKING to her!" "At times I don't even know what to say." He said as he set the keys under the floor mat. Rachel slammed the door, and stomped over to him. "You love Serena, right?" She demanded.  
  
"Yes." At no other times, was it any harder to admit that. A lump came into his throat, and a heavy weight came into his chest. He realized he hadn't nearly said enough endearments to Serena lately. Without another word, he ran into the house, took a quick shower, and changed into sweats. His shadow flew gracefully to Serena's.  
  
The power of the Atrox wouldn't come to him anytime soon. He touched the purple ring on a thick chain. Instead of blistering his fingers, it actually brought a sweet comfort. So long as the spirits of his father, brother, sister, Hekate, and Serena were inside of him, then he would survive just fine. He smiled at the love, faith, and power bestowed into the ring.  
  
Protegas et Amor Innocentes, et Deleas et Despicor Malum. Protect and love the Innocent, and destroy and hate the Evil. Say these words to summon the power of the rings, It shall protect you when it's time. Hekate. He smiled as if a blessing had just been put upon him. Finally, he reached the dark brick house. He looked up, and the lights were still on. Looking down at his feet, he knew it was time to test one of his new powers.  
  
He spread out his arms, and his power surged. The unholy power pained him at first, but soon, it spread easily through his body. He focused the power to his feet, and they came up from the ground. He raised slowly into the air, and he flew higher, and higher still, until he was at Serena's windows. He tried to keep his concentration, and look inside at the same time.   
  
Serena's back was facing the window, and her fingers were unzipping her dress. Not able to unglue his eyes from her, he sighed as she disrobed. Her dress came down, and as it came off, his feet shook, and his heart pounded against it's cage. Stanton's eyes widened, and he accidently let go of the hold that was on his body. His concentration finally lost, he came crashing down.  
  
His landing caused a loud thud on the ground. His arm was broken, but he got up. He heard the opening of the balcony doors open with a the twist of the gold knobs. He swiped away the grass. Furious at himself, he cursed under his breath. "Stanton?" He looked up, a tiny pink flush rising. His arm violently twisted into it's place, but Serena didn't seem to notice. He sighed, and flew up into her room.  
  
When he made it inside, the only thing she was wearing was her pajama top, and her white panties. For her sake, he turned away. She groaned, and hurriedly put on the bottoms, but she didn't blush. Somehow, a certain, unknown intimacy kept the blood out of her face. "So...What are you doing here?" He turned back at her, and despite the confusion on her face, her eyes showed a tiny bit of longing. "And...uh...without a shirt..."  
  
He knew there was a lot of anger inside of Serena that needed to be released. And he knew just how to get it out. He blinked, then finally looked into her beautiful face. A look of pure hunger was pasted into his eyes. It incited fear from hers. "I came to talk to you." He said huskily. He softly reached for her, but she yanked away. Her anger was finally pushed to the boiling point.  
  
"How can you do this to me!?" She stomped around the room. "I've been trying to talk, and kiss you, all week! But NO, we've only been able to kiss once without interruptions! Every time I try to talk, you disappear! And now, Rachel comes along and you neglect me more than ever! I tried to give you two space to catch up, but now, we'll be the one's needing space!" Her arms crossed, she plopped onto her bed, crying silently.   
  
He walked up to her, and held her tight. She embraced him, and he let the storm pass. He stroked the back of her pajamas. And the droplets on his bare back didn't bother him at all. He pulled back, looked at her lovely face, then into her beautiful eyes. "I know that I've been very negligent this week Serena. You're right, I have no excuse. And Rachel and I have caught up enough for now. This isn't an excuse, I really am sorry."  
  
Her lower lip jutted out, and she pounded at his chest. "Why the hell is it so hard to stay mad at you!?" Laughing, she dropped her hands. He smiled and lifted her chin. "Better?" he asked. She nodded while fingering his earring. "Like it?" "Yeah." She paused, then laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Stanton." He wrapped his arms around her, and said, "I love you Serena."   
  
Her lips pressed to his and they finally loved in peace. Their mouths opened as everyone, and everything else in the world disappeared. She was curiously seeking, he was patiently gentle. A sweet excitement overwhelmed him as they gave each other as much love, passion, and care as they could. Stanton smiled as he realized a knowledge that only he would know for quite some time. He leaned the willing Serena onto the bed.  
  
(I have an epilogue/Chapter 29. Any questions, ask now. I'll thank you later. Asta!) 


	29. Epilogue, and clip

Thank you so much for reading #1 of my set, Familiar Love. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, Stanton and Serena did NOT consummate their relationship. Yet. They merely shared an intense kiss. A VERY intense kiss. But, I'm pleased to inform you that soon, I hope to post the sequel to this story. Please stick around for a clip. It'll be read by Rachel's POV. Let it be known that my series had to read in sequential order. Thank again, my lovely readers, to those who stayed with me, and even those that didn't keep up. A special thanks to: Brandi, Sarah, and Sam. A particular thanks to Angelgirl914 if you ever read again for being my first reader, and the most important thank you, to Joanna/prtychic-2007 for being my most faithful reader of all. God bless you all. Your reviews mean very much to me. Now, I'm pleased to show you a small clip from #2. Is it a cliffhanger? Oh well, thank you. I look forward to reviews on #2 you guys! Oh, by the way, It's called Accepting Demons. Good bye! And one more thing, I'd also like to point out to Starre, that just because you're sick of a series, then there's no reason to be such a bitch about what I write. You don't like it, then don't read it, and just because your DOTM writing is so mediocre, you don't need to be so rude. You ask for reviews right? Because you worked hard to make it right? Or even if you didn't try, you still want to know what others think OF YOUR STORY!!! Not of what you think of the series, or of something completely irrelevant. And you were the one that said I was ending at 24, not me. How do you feel when someone disses your story just because of what you base it on? You leave my story alone, and I wont touch yours, against my temptations. For you other people, I apologize, but I'm angry at her for her r/r's, and not commenting on my story. She had only talked positive about it once. So, my apologies, read on.  
  
Rachel peeked around the corner. Seeing nothing, she ran for it. She clutched the flask to her heart. Time was running out. If she didn't get to Stanton now, he would surely perish forever. Suddenly, hands grabbed her elbow. She turned around, and swung with a ll her might, then continued running. The hand grabbed her again, and she screamed loudly, "Let me go you bastard!" She struggled mightily, but as she opened her eyes, all struggled ceased. Her eyes widened. "Collin? What the hell are you doing?" He let go, but she didn't run. "Trying to talk to you, and not get killed!" She looked up to find a huge red mark by his right eye. "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry!" She turned, and hurriedly walked. "Has Stanton crossed Jimena over yet?" She stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes and mouth closed as tears gently pushed out of her eyes. Through a sobbing voice, she answered. "Yes." She turned around, ready to face his dismay. Instead, she met his lovely, warm, and sweet smile. "I was hoping you'd say that." Her shoulders dropped slowly, and she realized that Collin was already entranced. In disgust with herself, she turned again. Before he could say more, she looked up at the new glow in the sky, colors of bright orange, dark blue, and black. Ignoring him, she quickly ran down the path to the beach. The sand pushed it's way between her toes as she stumbled across the beach. Looking forward, terror struck her. Stanton was right in the middle of the beach, a light blue swirl around his body. His eyes were empty, the blue glow now gone. The darkness above trembled the sky, and it filtered into the cyan colored swirl covering Stanton. "What the hell?" Collin said from behind her. Falling to her hands and knees, she wept. The smell of death grew heavy on the air. She knew that she would lose at least one of the only two people she loved. Looking at Stanton's once brotherly loving, now empty face, then Collin's once handsome, now frightened face, she realized she couldn't bear losing either one. She would have to choose which one she could save. "Absum mind, Absum anima. Appello meus indolentia nunc." She recited, then instantly realized. She stood up, faced one of the two blonde boys saying, "I love you." She tied the flask to her wrist. She gripped her other wrist, then pointed her palm at him. "Forgive me please." And then, she blasted him with the light. 


End file.
